If Only You Knew
by Feni
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. When a mysterious student named Vincent Adrian Evans comes to Hogwarts as a Seventh Year, Headmaster Severus Snape can't help being suspicious... Especially since the boy is a carbon copy of himself. A rewrite of book seven.
1. Ignis

**If Only You Knew**

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Prologue: Ignis (Flame)**

* * *

><p>Number four Privet Drive burned. Since it occurred so early in the morning, the usually nosy neighborhood didn't know exactly how it happened. Some said it was a burner mistakenly left on. Others said it was a gas leak. Either way, this spectacle was one to behold. It took the officers a few hours to douse the flames and look for survivors. Unfortunately, all that was left was ash.<p>

The headline of the next day's Daily Prophet read, "Is the Boy-Who-Lived Really Dead?"

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" Deep emerald eyes blinked open to meet only swirls of purple and black matter. The owner of the aforementioned eyes glanced around and only saw the same blackness extending endlessly around him.<p>

"You, Chosen One, are within the Realm of Shadows," a baritone voice replied. The teenager took a step back as some of the shadows melded together to create a human-like form. But for some reason, his face was obscured by the shadows. Only the gleam of bright crimson eyes could be seen.

"I'm WHERE? And who are YOU?"

"You are in the realm between dimensions, where the shadows reside. My name is Keiichi." The man bowed slightly, one arm folding over his tanned stomach as he did so. It was then that the boy noticed the linen wrapped around his waist, adorned with gold. "I have much to explain, so follow me." Keiichi turned around and waved his hand. A linen-covered doorway was formed the same way the king was created by shadows.

The teen paused before following him. He wasn't stupid; he had survived enough assassination attempts to know better. It's not like he had much of a choice, though. The new arrival walked through the doorway and blinked at the table and chairs set up across from each other. Keiichi sat on one, legs crossed and eyes gleaming. If the boy didn't know better, a smirk probably settled on the other's lips. Still wary of this new person, the newcomer sat down on the other chair.

"Where would you like me to begin, Harry Potter?" Keiichi inquired. At the mention of his name, the boy squirmed.

"Um. Well," the Gryffindor stammered, his eyebrows furrowing. "How about starting with how I got here?"

"Very well. What do you remember?"

Harry closed his eyes. "Flames. I felt and smelled them. When I tried to open the door of my room to escape, I wasn't able to; even magic didn't work."

Keiichi chuckled, "That was my doing. My shadows made sure that the Hellfyre did not touch you, Chosen One. However, that meant that your magic was also nullified." The other paused. "You have too much to do to have died then."

"I guess I owe you one."

"I only ask for your trust," Keiichi replied. "But I digress. The fire incinerated everything, and everyone, in that household aside from you." Harry's head dropped. _**That means the Dursleys…**_ Harry began to think. A solitary tear slid down his left cheek. "It is all right. I have seen why you feel this way. You did not have the most… blissful of childhoods." The boy gulped again. _**He said that so bluntly.**_

"Wait… Does that mean that everyone thinks I'm dead?" Harry surged up as he said this, eyes wide. The regal one across from him stood up and walked over. He placed one calloused hand on his shoulder.

"As of now, it is all speculation. But I have to warn you, time flows differently in this realm. I apologize, but I do not know how long you will be here. I thought that you would rather be alive than dead." Keiichi received a vigorous nod in response. "I could help you attain a new life in your realm, Mister Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. And what are you talking about?" Keiichi motioned for the boy to sit as he too sat back down.

"Since time flows faster here, we have the chance to alter your appearance without magic. We can also work on your mannerisms and such. If you are a good student, no one will even know it is you. The only feature we cannot change is the color of your eyes. It is up to you whether or not you want to use a Glamour or possibly a potion for that." Keiichi sighed. "The shadows decide when souls enter and exit this realm, so I cannot foretell when you can return to the Realm of Light. We might as well get started as soon as possible, if you are amenable."

_**Not being the Boy-Who-Lived? I guess I can still help in the fight against Voldemort without all the hype. **_Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. _**Anything is better than here.**_ "All right. I accept," Harry answered after a few minutes of thought. He extended his hand and gripped Keiichi's in a firm handshake.

"Good. The first thing we need is a name..."


	2. Initium

**A/N:** I'm SO honored, guys. I didn't think people would like the prologue so much, as I've noticed stories with OCs don't usually get that far. I hope that my characters are interesting enough for you. (But don't worry; Harry and Severus will be the focus of this story.)

Also wanted to give a shout out to my Beta, Ahny! You've done so much for me, including boosting my confidence about my writing and getting me on fanfiction. Thanks for everything!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, Snape's death scene in the movie would have lasted much longer. Why would I put my favorite character through that? Because I love Alan Rickman. 3 If you notice some familiar wording, they're not mine either. (I only own my OCs, got it?)

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Beta'd by Ahny (Coffee Cat)**

**Chapter 1: Initium (Beginning)**

* * *

><p>"I think that you're ready, Vincent." Keiichi circled around the boy, nodding as he took in his appearance. Since there were no mirrors in the Realm of Shadows, the boy formerly known as Harry Potter wasn't able to look at himself.<p>

"I don't think I am."

"And that," the pharaoh replied, "is how I know you are." Vincent had figured early on that the man was one of the ancient kings due to how he dressed. "Four years here is long enough."

"Has it really been that long?" Vincent replied, crossing his arms.

In the back of his mind, Vincent thought that four years wasn't all that farfetched. Since he had gotten to the Shadow Realm, Keiichi tutored him in many branches of magic… those that didn't require material objects, that is. Vincent was also taught in Elemental magic which apparently was considered dark now. If someone didn't know how to use it then, yes, it would be dangerous. Keiichi assured Vincent not to worry about anything.

"When you've been here as long as I have, young one, you learn to tell how much time has passed in this dimension. I'd say two months have passed in the Realm of Light. Now, back on the topic of your departure… the shadows seem to agree with me," Keiichi said as he gestured to them. The dark wisps gathered to form a simple mahogany door. Vincent stared at it. He'd never get used to the shadows' magic.

"Am I really leaving?" the boy whispered, turning to the other man.

"Four years ago, you were leaping at the idea."

Vincent's face contorted into an ironic smile, "Four years changes a lot. You taught me that, you know." A hearty chuckle left the other's lips. Keiichi walked over to his student and slipped something over his neck. Vincent blinked at the silver chain and oval-shaped pendant at the end.

"A dog tag?"

Keiichi snorted. "What a crude name." He picked up the pendant with a tanned palm. "This is a _shenu_, known in your language as a cartouche. Look closely." It was then Vincent noticed the hieroglyphics engraved on both sides. "The oval surrounding the words should protect you from evil spirits. On this side it says, 'Harold.' And on the other," Keiichi continued, flipping the thin plate over, "is Vincent. If you are ever in need of my aid, clutch this cartouche and think of me."

Vincent gaped; this looked like one of Keiichi's personal possessions, an expensive one. It was impossible to conjure 'real' things from the shadows without paying a price. "You didn't need to do this!"

Keiichi smiled and said, "I did." He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. The shocked teen eventually brought shaking arms to wrap around the man in return. (It wasn't everyday that Keiichi showed signs of affection.) Vincent couldn't remember many times when he was hugged like this. Sure, Molly Weasley and his friends gave him hugs, but they didn't _feel_ quite the same.

"Remember, Harry," Keiichi whispered into his ear as he pulled away to gaze at Vincent at arm's length. "Even if you must give up your _identity_ in order to escape the Realm of Shadows, never forget _who you are_." The king pulled away, looking deeply into his student's eyes. "Do you understand me?" Vincent nodded, tears springing to the edges of his own eyes. "To thine own self be true. Never forget that."

Both of them stepped apart, Vincent toward the door and Keiichi away from it. Vincent reached for the handle of the door before he paused. "Keiichi?" he asked without looking back. "I just wanted to say thank you… for everything." After several minutes without an answer, the boy turned around.

There was no one there, and it seemed like there never was.

* * *

><p>"Mister Evans," Vincent heard as he opened his eyes slowly, "I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall stood in front of him with her usual stern appearance.<p>

"Thank you, Professor," Vincent said as he walked forward. He didn't fail to notice how the woman's eyes widened. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all," McGonagall replied, turning around. She looked flustered for once! "You merely remind me of a boy I used to know."

"Who?" Vincent replied without really thinking about it.

"Quite the cunning Slytherin. There's nothing more you need to know. Come, you are due at the Sorting. I presume you know what that is?" Vincent narrowed his eyes. Why was she being so touchy about the subject?

As they began to walk, Vincent replied, "Yes ma'am. We didn't do this at my old school though, since there were no houses there."

"I do apologize for what happened to your old institution," the Transfiguration teacher said. "To think that You-Know-Who has exhibited his power overseas… It's not that preposterous if you think about it; nonetheless, it is still slightly surprising that he would attack Americans."

Vincent and Keiichi had played out his story numerous times. He was supposed to be a foreign exchange student from the United States. After Voldemort destroyed his old school, Vincent was to come to Hogwarts to finish his final year of schooling.

Nothing more was said as the two traversed the breadth of land that was the Hogwarts grounds. _**Nothing really has changed here, has it? **_Vincent thought to himself as he looked around in what was supposed to be wonder.

"Since your Sorting is… out of the ordinary, you can begin the feast sitting with the Gryffindors," McGonagall commented before they reached the great doors of the school. It wasn't every day that a student came to Hogwarts as a Seventh Year. "Just follow the First Years and sit at the table that screams the loudest, yes?" With that, the woman strode inside and led the young children into the Great Hall. Vincent followed close behind, slipping onto the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the doors.

No friendly introductions were made, and that was saying something when concerning Gryffindors. Vincent felt a shiver go up his spine; there was definitely something wrong here. He blinked as he realized why: Dumbledore was gone. The Dark Lord had returned, and Hogwarts was probably the first (or at least an important) target. The Sorting went smoothly despite the tense air that Vincent felt. That was, of course, until it got to Vincent himself.

"Evans, Vincent." The hall went a buzz. Since when was a name written out of order? Everyone watched with wide eyes as Vincent stood up and began to walk towards the front. Vincent couldn't help but wonder why the eyes of everyone at the staff table widened considerably. Even the dour man sitting in the Headmaster's position managed to look surprised.

Vincent resisted the urge to show his surprise. For the longest time, he thought that McGonagall was going to be Headmistress. Then he thought back and realized that the Ministry was taken over by Death Eaters. _**But why Snape and not another Death Eater? I have my suspicions, but I'll have to investigate later.**_

Vincent took a deep breath as he sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall nodded to herself before placing the hat on his head. The Sorting Hat hummed before speaking only to the boy's mind.

"_Ah, what a surprise to see you again, Mr. Potter."_

_**"I would rather that be kept a secret, Sorting Hat."**_ Vincent thought back.

_"Of course. I am sworn to secrecy. I can tell, however, that you have changed. I suppose six years and encountering a _Patronus_ can do that to a person."_ The hat paused in its thoughts. _"Still difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. There's talent and a nice thirst to prove yourself. So where shall I put you?"_

_ "__**It doesn't matter to me."**_

_"Hm. Could I possibly get a little peek into your mind to help me decide? Your mental shields have strengthened quite a bit."_

_**"No."**_Vincent's answer was immediate.

The Sorting Hat mused some more before speaking aloud, "I cannot place him." The hall's silence erupted into a roar before a wave of Snape's wand silenced them all.

The Headmaster took a deep breath, "Is there a particular reason why not?"

"He meets the standards for all four houses equally and exceptionally well," the Sorting Hat continued bluntly.

There was a long silence before the Headmaster spoke. "Then let our newest student choose his house for himself," Headmaster Snape drawled, folding his hands together under his chin. Vincent could feel the cold eyes on his back and the hundreds of other pairs waiting for his answer.

"Slytherin," Vincent announced. The Sorting Hat hummed again as Vincent placed it back on the stool. Snape had since ended his spell, but there was no need for one now. Ignoring the stares, Vincent sat down at the end of the Slytherin table.

He could hear the whispers of, "Why us?" "The Hat not being able to place someone?" Vincent knew that some Gryffindors were whispering, "I bet he's a Dark Wizard, too!" The 'new' student sighed. No matter what life he led, there was still going to be gossip.

The food that suddenly appeared on the table in front of him stopped his thoughts. Vincent shrugged and began to pile on his food. He made a conscious effort not to shovel it down. After all, it had been _four years_ since Vincent saw food. Granted hunger didn't affect souls, but Vincent always became this way when it came to food. As quickly as the food came, it left, leaving the new student to dab at his mouth with a napkin.

_**Keiichi said that manners always make a good impression, **_Vincent thought as he turned his gaze to the staff table. Snape had since summoned the podium the front of the Great Hall and was standing behind it.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," the former Potions professor began as he glowered at the students, the younger ones shrinking into their seats. "As you may have noticed, there will be a few… changes.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest shall keep true to its name. If I catch _any_ student attempting to trick a new student into venturing inside, I shall personally see to the detention. _Furthermore_, students shall traverse the school in groups of two or three. No exceptions." He made a point to glare at the Gryffindor table.

"I would like to introduce you all to Mister Amycus and Miss Alecto Carrow. They will begin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, respectively. They have also been appointed by the Ministry to be in charge of discipline. If any regular detentions are given out, you are to report to them.

"In other news, Harry Potter's memorial shall be blessed this coming Friday."

Vincent gasped softly. _**There's a memorial?**_

"As such, all classes shall be cancelled in order to honor the Boy-Who-Lived."

"_Crucio_!" Snape crumpled to the floor as the curse hit him, but he did not scream. However, he did convulse with the severity of the spell. Vincent surged up to see Ron Weasley with his wand pointed at the Headmaster. Anger blazed behind Vincent's eyes as he turned his own glare to his former best mate.

Vincent pointed an open palm at the redhead and screamed, "_Operistitium fulmen (Lightning strike)!_" Lightning surged from his hand and struck down the Weasley. "Don't worry. He's just stunned," he announced to the shocked students looking at him. The boy raised his hands in front of himself. "Honest." Ron was already trying to get up.

Vincent looked back to the front to see Snape trying to fend off a flustered Madam Pomfrey. He accepted no help as he stood back on his own two feet. Aside from the sweat and extra paleness to his skin, he looked perfectly fine to any normal person. Vincent's eyes narrowed; having been a survivor of many Cruciatuscurses himself, he knew there were some after-effects.

"Detention with me, Weasley… Mister Evans… come to my office. You are all dismissed," the Headmaster hissed before stalking out the passageway only used by teachers.

* * *

><p>Severus was not a happy man. "Reeses Pieces," he whispered to the gargoyle standing guard in front of the Headmaster's office. The spy cursed as he tripped coming into the office. His vision grayed at the edges and the room span as he passed out.<p>

Vincent ran into the room, as he heard the crash from the stairwell. He immediately transfigured one of the chairs into a bed and levitated Snape's body onto it. Even though he didn't like the current Headmaster, he wouldn't wish anyone to receive an Unforgivable… at least someone who wasn't a true Death Eater or Voldemort himself. Now what had Keiichi told him about the Unforgivables?

_**"These are very ancient spells, Vincent," Keiichi answered when Vincent asked about the Unforgivables.**_

_** "Is there a way to stop them, besides being a willing sacrifice?"**_

_** "Not for normal wizards, at least the Cruciatus and Killing Curses. But you, Chosen One, are a special case." The pharaoh pointed at Vincent's forehead. "Have you ever wondered why that is in the shape of a lightning bolt?" The boy shook his head. "The Killing Curse murders instantly. What happens is that the magic manifests itself into electricity and destroys the main electrical system in your body, the nervous system. The shock travels up your nerves and causes irreversible brain damage." He traced the path from his arm, up his shoulder, his neck, and finally his skull as he spoke.**_

_** Keiichi released a long breath before continuing. "At least the victim dies in an instant. **_**Crucio**_** is a different story. It has the same concept of the Killing Curse, though instead of sending a surge to the brain, it focuses on each individual nerve. Those nerves are overloaded with electricity only to the point where it causes excruciating pain."**_

_** "How do you know so much about them? Even Mad-Eye didn't know this much," Vincent said in awe.**_

_** "You would not like my answer, Vincent. I also believe it's in your best interest that you never find out."**_

"He never actually told me how to reverse the effects," Vincent realized. "Wait, electricity!" A quick diagnostic charm told him that the pain was coming from the man's left arm. "_Seco_ _(I sever)!_" The long sleeve on Snape's left arm split into two, allowing Vincent to see the pulsing scar. The Dark Mark moved like it was almost alive, the snake rearing back as Vincent's hand came closer.

"Even you don't deserve this," Vincent murmured as he took note of the agony splayed across the Headmaster's face. _**Is this how he sleeps at night? Does he even sleep? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.**_ Vincent took a deep breath and pressed his right hand to the skin closest to the tattoo.

"_Cum manu hoc, curo. Fulmen appello. Eum juva! (I cure, with this hand. I call upon lightning. Help him!)_" The new student held his breath as tiny jolts of lightning flowed from his hand to the Dark Mark. The snake hissed in pain and curled into itself as it was assailed by the lightning. Eventually the serpent stopped moving. It was then that Vincent pulled away, smiling as he noticed no more pain etched across Snape's sleeping face.

The Dark Mark was now a bright red. _**Weird…**_ Vincent thought. A quick _reparo_ set the sleeve right again.

"Good night, Headmaster," Vincent said as he walked out of the office, not once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What does Snape do when he wakes up the next day completely healed? How will Hogwarts acclimate to the two new Death Eaters they have as teachers? Find out next week in Chapter 2: Docere (To Teach).


	3. Mane

**A/N:** Seriously. Over 1,000 hits, 8 favorites, and 33 alerts already? o_o; Thanks for all your support, guys. It's what keeps me going!

As for the delay… My email got hacked, and my beta didn't feel well for a while. (Always wishing you the best, Ahny-love.) But as always, I apologize for the delay.

I'm **still** looking for a Harry Potter Characterization Beta… Any volunteers?

**Disclaimer:** I own HP, see! I have all seven books! Oh, you're asking about the idea? No, I don't own _that_. But my own characters are _mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Beta'd by Ahny (Coffee Cat)**

**Chapter 2: Mane (Morning)**

* * *

><p>"Dada!" A chubby one-year-old exclaimed as I walked into the room. He raised his arms, and I picked him up, chuckling. The boy giggled as I placed him on my hip.<p>

"But, little one," I said, "I'm not your father. James is."

"No! Not Dada! You are!" The child whined, pulling on my hair. I winced; the toddler's grip was stronger than I thought. The pain faded away as the boy giggled again. "Dada's face funny!"

Before I was able to retort, I heard a voice. "You're here already!" I turned to my left to see a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and red hair. She smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek, causing a faint blush to spread across them both. "I'm sorry this is so last minute, but James had Auror duties, and I have to visit Dumbled—" I placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. The child shouldn't see what the Old Fool is planning, regardless. If James were to come home and see his _sworn enemy_ cradling his son…" I ended my statement with a sneer.

The woman nodded and added, "I'm positive he won't. You know he's never home anyway. Probably going to drink after the mission is over, with the rest of the Marauders." Her usually vibrant green eyes clouded over with an unknown emotion. She spoke again as I tightened my grip on her shoulder. "I should go." She turned to the child in my arms. "Honey, be good for your _Patronus_, all right?"

"Yuh huh! Bye, Mama!" The child waved as the woman walked out the door. The baby turned huge green eyes to me, silently asking what I would do next. I wondered about that as well. I chose to walk over to the couch and sit down, placing the boy in my lap. He quieted and began to stare at me with those emerald eyes again. "Dada, me want play!"

"_I _want _to_ play, child. Proper grammar," I whispered with a smile.

"Whas gamma?"

I sighed. "Never mind."

"'Kay!" The toddler stood up and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek. "Love you, Dada."

After a few moments of silence, I replied. "Love you too, scamp."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape woke up with no recollection of what happened after he collapsed in his office. He did find himself on a comfortable feather bed and no longer in any pain, though. The man immediately rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and gasped. He couldn't feel the dark magic that usually radiated from the tattoo, and the Dark Mark was a pale red color.<p>

_**What on earth happened last night?**_ The Headmaster placed a shaky palm on his forehead. _**And what a dream. That was no ordinary one, either. I'll probably have to contact the **_**Domina Mentis**_**. **_Snape cast a _tempus_ and dully noted the time as three in the morning. With a groan, the man slowly maneuvered himself off of the bed and re-transfigured it back into its original form.

He tried to gather the rest his thoughts, to no avail. Perhaps… The Headmaster glanced up at the largest portrait hanging above his desk. "Albus?" In an instant, the seemingly endless darkness faded away to reveal the former Headmaster.

"Ah, Severus. I'm glad to see that you're awake! How are you feeling?" the portrait inquired, taking a good look at the man.

"Better than I had last night."

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "Yes, yes, that was the talk amongst all the portraits! I assume a suspension is in order?"

Snape snarled, "That's the _least_ of his problems." Dumbledore had to agree. Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Regardless. Did you see who tended to my injuries last night?"

"Yes. It was that new student… Vincent Evans, was it?" The older wizard's eyebrows creased in thought. "Brilliant as well. He used electricity to counter the after-effects of the Cruciatus." Noticing the pensive look on Snape's face, Dumbledore asked, "Whatever is the matter, Severus?"

"The chance of him being one of us is slim."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ah, but the chance is still there! You didn't think that the Heads of House were the only ones, did you?"

"Albus, Elemental magic is _forbidden_ by the Ministry," Snape retorted.

"But Severus, you forget who the Ministry belongs to, now," Dumbledore replied in a soft tone. The spy averted his gaze; the former Headmaster had a point. "You should talk to him if you're so concerned, Severus. But in _my_ opinion…" the older one trailed off for a few moments, "he was taught by a wonderful professor."

Snape turned back to the portrait, eyes narrowing. "You're not telling me everything."

Dumbledore laughed again, "Where would all the fun be if I did? You really should get to know the boy. He might even be related to Lily! He _does_ share her last name." Dumbledore's expression turned serious. "Now is there anything else you wanted to ask me about? You look unusually flushed."

The current Headmaster sat on the chair in front of his desk. He placed his elbows on the desk and head in his upturned hands. "The dreams have resurfaced, Albus. The _Domina Mentis_ said this couldn't happen," Severus whispered into his palms, his form slouching forward. "Lily was there, and the late Potter called me his father. Could this be because of his death? Haven't I been haunted enough?"

"Severus, there is nothing you could have done for the boy. You couldn't have checked up on him, for your cover would have been shattered. You still have an image to keep," Dumbledore said, attempting to placate the former Death Eater.

"But why weren't the other members of the Order looking after him? I've _failed_ Lily, Albus! Again! I've killed her, and I've killed her son as well." Albus had no answer to that. Severus buried his head in his hands, trying to will the images in his mind away. Even being a Master Occulmens didn't stop the visions from flashing before his eyes.

"_**Love you, Dada."**_ Snape shivered at the thought. Love? What in the world was the young Potter talking about? And what was this about a 'Dada?' He was certainly _not_ the boy's father. The brat looked nothing like him. _**James' spitting image,**_ he thought with a weak sneer.

Dumbledore's blue eyes lost their sparkle before he began to speak, "Bring the _Domina Mentis_ to Hogwarts. I'd love to speak to her myself, actually. I'll leave you to it!"

Severus nodded slowly, and Dumbledore faded away. It took the Headmaster some time to pick himself up and move to the other side of the desk. After conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, he began to write.

* * *

><p>Vincent woke up to darkness. A quick <em>tempus<em> told him it was five in the morning. _**No one's gonna be up at this time… I hope. **_Just to make sure, the teenager slowly peeled back the canopy of his bed. The other seventh-year Slytherin boys were still fast asleep, evidenced by the snoring coming from each of the beds. Even Malfoy, whose bed was next to Vincent's, wasn't an exception to that.

Vincent snickered, _**He'd kill me if I let anyone else know about his sleeping habits.**_ Since he couldn't fall back asleep, the new student slid out of bed and tip-toed to the seventh-year bathroom. A lazy wave of his right hand sealed the room and immobilized the talking mirrors. He stood in front of one mirror, his eyes widening considerably at his appearance.

Long black hair spilled over his shoulders. Vincent raised a shaking hand and ran it through the locks. His hair was soft and actually manageable compared to that mop he'd been sporting for the majority of his life. His hand ran over his own face, feeling the high cheek bones and longer nose. His skin didn't have the bronze tone acquired from Quidditch training; instead, a healthy white was splashed over his skin. Glasses no longer sat on his face, since there wasn't a need for the correctional lenses anymore.

The student leaned forward to get a better look at his eyes. They weren't the brilliant emerald upon which everyone commented. Now they were some shade of hazel mixed in with blue, resembling an incoming storm.

"Keiichi has good taste," Vincent muttered to himself as he leaned back. "Right, almost forgot." Vincent pressed the right side of his hair up to reveal unblemished skin. "Didn't think Muggle concealer would actually be useful."

After a few minutes of just staring at himself, Vincent asked his reflection, "Wait a sec. Didn't McGonagall say I looked like a boy she used to know? A Slytherin?" He paused, taking some time to think. "I can't for the life of me figure out who it is! Whatever." He shrugged and reapplied the makeup, whispering a spell to make sure the concealer wouldn't come off easily.

So far, so good. This new identity stuff wasn't so hard to pull off. He just needed to be careful. Keiichi said it would be difficult not to revert back to his former identity's mannerisms and such. Vincent worried the inside of his cheeks with his teeth.

No, he wouldn't blow his cover. Not after all the training he did. Vincent nodded to his reflection and returned to the dormitory to feign sleep.

Two hours later, Vincent found himself in the Great Hall. He stuck himself on the end of the Slytherin table near the door for a few reasons. The first was that he still got stares from the rest of the houses. Second, he wanted to get out of the Great Hall as soon as possible. Third, he didn't want to be near the staff table if Snape showed up. Thankfully, Snape was nowhere to be found. The other staff members sat there eating as if nothing was wrong.

_**They used to panic when Dumbledore wasn't here**_, Vincent thought with a snort. _**I wonder how Snape is.**_ At that moment, something landed on his head. Looking up, the student caught sight of a tiny barn owl with a letter attached to its leg.

"Oh. Hello," Vincent said as he untied the rolled parchment from the animal. The barn owl hooted and hopped down onto the table, staring up at Vincent with wide black eyes. Vincent pushed his plate to the bird before opening the letter.

**Mr. Evans,**

**Meet me in my office tomorrow, at seven o'clock in the evening.**

**Headmaster Severus Snape**

Vincent rolled his eyes, "I didn't even get a thank you! Cheap bastard." He glanced to his left to see the owl pecking at the breakfast food. "Erm… I guess you can tell him I'm showing up?" The barn owl shook his head and pecked at the bottom of the letter. It took Vincent some time to notice there was a postscript.

**P.S. The owl is yours to keep, as I suspect you did not have one at your previous institution.**

"Well, what do ya know," Vincent commented as he looked at the bird. His expression fell for a few moments as he remembered Hedwig. She was in her cage at the time of the fire, and most likely she didn't make it out alive. His expression fell, but a sharp pain on his right hand caused his thoughts to scatter. "Ow!" Vincent glared at the bird after it pecked at him. It continued to stare at the boy.

"You need a name. How about Jareth?" The barn owl looked pleased. "Can you thank him for me, at least?" The newly dubbed Jareth nodded before flying out of the Great Hall. _**I never thought Snape would give me a gift. But he doesn't know I'm Harry Potter, so…**_ His thoughts trailed off as the other students began to get up. _**Time for the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year.**_ Usually he'd be excited, but with another glance at staff table, Vincent sighed. This wouldn't turn out well.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was organizing papers in his office when the hearth behind him flared to life. "Excuse me, Headmaster?" a quiet voice echoed from the fireplace. "May I come through?"<p>

"Certainly," the man said as he stood up from his desk. When he turned to the fireplace, he saw a young woman sporting a soft smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Tamiya." The girl bowed from her waist, long black hair slipping over her shoulders. The simple white _kimono_ littered with pink cherry blossoms also flowed with the bow.

"It's an honor, Headmaster, but call me Kiseki, kay?" the woman said as she stood back up. She smiled as he led her to the chair that sat right in front of his desk. Kiseki sat down and folded her pale hands neatly into her lap.

"Do you need me to show you to your rooms?" Snape asked as he walked around the desk, back to his own high-backed chair.

She shook her head, "Nah. Thanks for thinking of me, though!" Kiseki giggled and leaned forward, unnerving the man. "So… how've you been, huh? You're being way too tense! It's like I'm one of your students."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Kiseki pouted and crossed her arms. "I've my master degrees in both Holy and Healing Magic for over a decade each. So technically, I'm your colleague. I _did _go to school with you, after all."

A hint of a smile crossed the Headmaster's lips. "You're correct, Miss Tamiya."

Kiseki rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "You _love _pissing me off, just like when we were kids. You haven't changed a bit!" Snape's smile widened a tad, causing Kiseki to return one of her own. The girl lowered her arms. "Anyway, what's this problem that you're having with your dreams? I'm sure we can figure out what's wrong." She smirked as she reached for her wand. "I _am_ the Mistress of Mind Magic, after all."


	4. Docere

**A/N:** I'm surprised no one got the Labyrinth reference in the last chapter. Shame on thee! D|

If you guys like this one, you should go and read my companion fic, Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light. It's this story told from a YGO-character perspective. Yes, that means they'll be showing up here… eventually.

Wow, it's been a while. o3o What happened? Life Happened. I have most of these chapters prewritten though! I think I'm just being a perfectionist about it all.

Also, do you guys realize how **hard** it is to keep everything straight when writing crossover stories that cross with each other? X_x;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters from J. K. Rowling for a little bit!

Keiichi and Kiseki **are** mine, though. Don't steal. =3

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 3: Docere (To Teach)**

* * *

><p>Care of Magical Creatures was a joke, no matter what house you were in. For some reason, though, Snape put the course as a core class. With absolutely no clue what he was in for, Vincent walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. It had been so long since he had seen sunlight and breathed air, and it was quite invigorating.<p>

Of course, no one would believe that he was trapped in the Shadow Realm for four years when his physical body barely aged. Vincent didn't look like he used to, but he wasn't in a twenty-one-year-old's body. That's why he needed to keep his cover up. Keiichi had rehearsed with him over and over again, but failure was always an option.

At least he didn't have to worry about Weasley. At breakfast, Vincent had looked over and saw no sign of the prat. Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, either. Vincent was torn on whether or not the disappearance of his former friends was a good or bad thing. Either way, it's not like he had much of a chance to regain his old friendships under this guise… especially after he hexed Ron like that.

_**What caused that Impulse, anyway?**_ Vincent asked himself as he began to walk towards Hagrid's hut. _**I've never been so careless before. No one should be subjected to the Unforgivables unless they're Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I would have lumped Snape in there before, but after everything that happened…**_

Snape. Spy extraordinaire, murderer, and now Headmaster of Hogwarts. Four years stuck in darkness was more than enough time for Vincent to reevaluate Snape's true loyalties. Sure, he didn't know the entire story, but he did know enough to put a few pieces together. Keiichi was adamant on proving that Snape was a spy of the light. Although Vincent wasn't ready to completely forgive the man, he felt that Snape didn't deserve a _Crucio_ to the face.

He couldn't help but worry about the Headmaster. _**He probably has to endure a hell of a lot more during the meetings. **_The student shivered, recalling vivid memories of the Death Eater meetings he had to relive. _**All of that pain… how does he handle it all? I was barely able to keep up with school in my Fifth Year, and Snape has to deal with it every week.**_

"'Ey!" Vincent looked up to see Hagrid bumbling towards him.

"Hullo," Vincent replied, raising a hand in greeting. This was awkward. What could he say to Hagrid without giving himself away? If Vincent were to lose his cover here, the whole school would know in a matter of hours. The Gameskeeper wasn't too good with secrets, thinking back to Norbert.

Thankfully, he didn't have to do much. "So yer the new kid, eh?" Hagrid said with a hearty chuckle. "Not everyday tha' we get a new Seventh-Year! I think it's tha first time in ova a century!"

Vincent shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Whatever you say, sir."

That caused another laugh. "Sir? Ya don't have ta call me that, laddie! Hagrid is just fine!"

"Er… Right," was all Vincent could mutter before the rest of the students began filing in. He took a step back, allowing them to push their way to the front. Vincent took special care to observe Malfoy. As much as the newest Slytherin despised him as Harry Potter, he knew Malfoy was powerful. The newest Seventh-year gulped; this would be awkward.

Unless, of course, Malfoy approached him first. Whether or not the blonde had noticed his gaze, Malfoy walked over to Vincent. "I apologize for not welcoming you properly last night," Draco admitted, holding out a hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Vincent Evans." The firm grip he had over Malfoy's hand was returned. _**That definitely differed from our first meeting. I guess we did mature. A little.**_ Vincent added the last part mentally when he saw the infamous smirk appear on the blonde's face. That expression wouldn't leave Malfoy anytime soon, that Vincent knew for certain.

Draco let go of Vincent's hand. "Care of Magical Creatures is a joke."

Vincent shrugged again. "I figured," the ravenet replied. "Is it true that this is a core class?"

He received a nod in return. "Yes. Did any of your classes transfer here?"

"Oh, um, a few," Vincent stammered. Crap. How was he supposed to explain his expertise if he screwed up during class?

_ "Do not fret," Keiichi said, attempting to placate his student._

_ "But!" Harry whined. "What if—"_

_ "Worrying about what could be is dangerous," the mentor explained. "I have taken care of everything concerning your new identity. If by chance you forget anything, do not panic. Remember what I have taught you. Recite it."_

_ Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The first thing I should do is remember to breathe; panicked subjects tend to forget that. However, deep breaths also alert the other party of your… nervousness. Think things through, but do so quickly and efficiently. Reply in an intelligent manner."_

_ A hum of approval sent a spark of pride through Harry's body. "Very good. You must always keep this in mind when you reenter your realm, Harry. Many times, your heart has overcome your mind when a decision was made. Many, many times."_

_ "Yeah… I've noticed," Harry replied with a sheepish grin._

_ The grin wasn't returned. Instead, hard eyes stared at him. "Focus, Harry. Not all of those decisions were light-hearted." At that, Vincent's grin faded. "Your reckless antics will do nothing but hinder you, especially if you are Sorted into Slytherin."_

_ "Slytherin?"_

_ Keiichi raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why, yes. That was to be your original house, if I remember correctly."_

_ Harry shifted his feet, uneasy. "Um, Keiichi?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Um… How do you know so much about me?"_

_ His mentor chuckled, running a hand through his long hair. When he saw Harry bristling with annoyance, Keiichi shook his head. "Again, you are worrying about insignificant matters. The proper question is, who does **not** know about the Boy-Who-Lived?"_

_ The boy hung his head and sighed. "I really shouldn't be surprised, should I. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't so famous."_

_ "A lesson learned so young… We can be thankful for that," Keiichi replied. "At one point in most peoples' lives, they wish to become famous. Many regret the wish once they taste fame, however."_

_ "How about you, Keiichi? Were you ever famous?" Harry asked. "You're really powerful and know a lot about magic, but I've never heard of you before."_

_ Silence overcame them in the few moments before Harry received a response. "I have… I have been attempting to, as you say it now, 'live under the radar.' I was once famous, quite some time ago. I have no desire for that anymore."_

_ Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you **did** want fame before?"_

_ Keiichi pursed his lips before speaking. "I try to avoid absolutes, but I believe it is all right in this case. I believe that **everyone** desires fame at one point in their lives, particularly when one is young."_

_ "I completely agree," the boy replied with a scowl. "But it's not like I asked for any of this." He averted his gaze to where the floor would have been. Harry didn't flinch when an arm came around his shoulders and held him tight._

_ "Do not keep yourself down over matters you cannot change," Keiichi said from behind him. "It is a life lesson you should not quickly forget."_

_ Tears began to slip down Harry's cheeks. He clenched his fists as he thought of every person who had died for him, whether or not he knew them personally. "There should be something… Anything that I could have done!" he screamed. He felt himself be turned around by those strong hands on his shoulders._

_ "Listen to me, Harry." Reluctantly, he raised his gaze to meet that of Keiichi's. "Answer me truthfully. Were you able to stop Voldemort before you were born?"_

_ "No…"_

_ "Do you blame the deaths by the Dark Lord on yourself? When you were not yet conceived?"_

_ Keiichi had a point. "Um… maybe?" Harry finally answered._

_ "Now let us apply the same principle to your lifetime. All the people who died, who sacrificed themselves for you, did it out of love."_

_This wasn't anything that Harry hadn't heard before. "Love," Harry spat, "I thought it was supposed to bring about happiness."_

_His mentor's grip tightened. "Love… love is quite complicated. You are far too young to completely understand, but I ask you to try. Please."_

_Harry's head snapped up at the word 'please.' _**Did he just say please? **_The boy noticed a wry smile cross Keiichi's face. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Keiichi had already dropped his hands. He turned and walked away without another word._

"You okay, Evans?" The newest student blinked and turned to Malfoy. _**He looks… concerned?**_

"Yeah. Just thinking about stuff. I'm fine," the newest Slytherin managed to reply in a haste. He pressed a few fingers to his temples, attempting to stifle the incoming headache.

Malfoy, meanwhile, didn't look convinced. "Just pay attention," he muttered. By this time, the rest of the students had arrived. They stood in a circle around the half-giant, who was now holding a wide oak box underneath his right arm. Vincent was mildly surprised by how the Slytherins stood, awaiting instructions. It wasn't only Malfoy who held himself high; each of them stood straight, poised, powerful.

_**How come I never noticed this before?**_ Come to think of it, Vincent's ignorance needed to be fixed. As Harry, he allowed himself to fall early into the clutches of prejudice. Ron had convinced him long, long ago that Slytherins were horrible, lying creatures from his first day at Hogwarts. _**At least I have a second chance. I better not screw this up.**_

"Welcome to yer last semester of Care of Magical Creatures! Ya'll gotta be excited." Hagrid chuckled as he placed the chest on the ground. "Can any of ya'll tell me what this 'ere box is? Come 'round and take a closer look."

Malfoy and Vincent shared a look before they took a step forward. The oak box was engraved with many ancient designs. The flowing runes ran across the box, creating a complete pattern. One symbol in particular, however, caught Vincent's attention. He knelt down on one knee and reached out a hand to touch the eye-shaped engraving.

"Professor? Is this an Eye of Horus?" Vincent inquired, glancing up at the teacher.

"Five points to Slytherin!" the bumbling halfling replied. "Know anythin' else about it?"

It was then that Vincent stood up, brushing some dirt off of his knees. "This is Egyptian in nature. The Eye of Horus was believed to protect its wearers from small evils. Today we can associate the 'small evils' mentioned in the ancient texts to minor jinxes and hexes." Keiichi had taken the liberty to teach him some History of Magic, and Vincent found that he learned much, much more than from Professor Binns.

Hagrid chuckled again. "Fifteen points to Slytherin! And here I thought I was gonna stump ya'll."

Vincent couldn't help but blush a bit at the praise. He stole a glance at Malfoy and inwardly grimaced; the blonde's mouth formed a terse line. Something gleamed in his blue-gray eyes, too. _**To hell if you're gonna try to use me again, **_was the immediate thought racing through Vincent's mind. The student barely repressed a scowl from appearing on his own lips.

The Care of Magical Creatures teacher walked over and clapped Vincent on the back. With a wince, Vincent realized that Hagrid probably didn't' know his own strength. "Why don't cha try to open it?"

There was a shrug, but Vincent wanted to sate his curiosity. He unlocked the simple bronze latch on the front of the chest. He wasn't expecting the sun to reflect back in his face. This caused Vincent to stumble backwards, making the other Slytherins laugh.

"Is that **gold**?" Pansy Parkinson asked, swooning over the items in the box. Vincent managed to pick himself up and glanced inside to see golden pieces in all shapes and sizes. No wonder why the chest was so big... there must have been thousands of them in there!

"Nearly three thousand in there!" Hagrid said as he puffed out his chest. "Counted them all meself! This 'ere used to belong to someone very powerful, ya? Some wizards think it belonged to a vampire."

"Professor," Malfoy interjected with a sneer, "we already learned about Vampires in Defense."

"What we're learnin' here is about the creature itself. What's a vampire? What **makes** it a vampire? That kinda stuff," Hagrid replied.

Well, at least this semester would be interesting. The other Slytherins seemed to assent as they nodded their heads. "But why show off something so valuable?" Vincent inquired.

"To get ya interested!"

* * *

><p>Hagrid made it very clear that being dark didn't necessarily mean being evil. How the half-giant came up with such a conjecture was a mystery to Vincent, but he was sure that Hagrid hadn't thought of it himself. Either way, there was a very thin line between darkness and evil. Vincent knew well what happened to wizards who tread on that line, who dabbled too far into the Dark Arts.<p>

Come to think of it, Elemental magic was still considered dark… right? As Vincent walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he looked down at his right hand. He flexed his fingers as he thought back to the Impulse. Keiichi would have his head if he ever found out what happened.

He was so immersed in what happened that he didn't notice the two boys standing right in front of him. "**Move it**, new kid," one hissed as Vincent bumped into him. Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved into a nearby wall. He caught a glimpse of white hair as the mystery person walked away. As Vincent was going to push himself off of the floor, a tanned hand was extended to him.

"Thanks," Vincent said as he took the offering. His eyes widened at the sudden fire he felt when he linked his grip with this Good Samaritan. That could only mean… He felt himself be pulled back up onto his own two feet.

The person standing in front of him looked to be his age, exempting his eyes. Dark ruby eyes didn't seem to fit on the Egyptian student; they looked like they belonged to one who had lived several more times over. Black hair streaked with red and yellow fell around his face, though some of the blonde bangs spilled over those angled eyes. A Slytherin badge gleamed in the low light. The robe was missing, though. A black sweater vest sat over the usual white button-up shirt. Khakis sat upon his narrow hips instead of the gray pants of the Hogwarts uniform.

"Akefia is merely in a bad mood," the other Slytherin commented in a low baritone voice. "Don't mind him." He bowed from his waist, and it was then that Vincent noticed a studded leather belt with a pouch wrapped around the other student's hips. "I am Amun Sennen, a transfer student from Egypt. This is only my second year here, though I will be graduating with your class. You are Vincent Evans, correct?"

"Oh. Yeah," Vincent said, awkwardly attempting a bow of his own.

Amun laughed. "I apologize. People here are used to handshakes. I would offer one, but considering the Impulse that nearly occurred…"

"Wait. How do you—"

"I'll tell you after class, yes? Are you headed for the Defense room as well? If you do not know the way, Akefia and I can lead you there." Amun tossed his head in the albino's direction. "Whether you like it or not, Mr. Evans, you will be seeing **much** more of us. Come along, now."

For a few moments, Vincent was left standing in the middle of the hallway. _**There are **__more__** Elementals here? What just happened?**_


	5. Sanare

**A/N:** And again, it's been a while. OTL But I have the next two chapters written up (just not typed)! School **just **ended.

A lot of you have been asking what the languages in this story are. All the spells are in grammatically-correct Latin, as are other terms related to magic (_magister_, _Domina Mentis_, etc.) The rest is Japanese.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP, my story would be the last book. For realz, yo. However, Kiseki and Keiichi are my own characters. **No stealing.** As for Amun and Akefia… well, I don't **technically** own them (but you'll see why I say this later on).

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 4: Sanare (To Heal)**

* * *

><p>Once Vincent wrapped his mind around the possibility of other Elementals, he jogged to catch up to Amun. He flushed at the smirk sitting upon the tanned one's face. Vincent's reaction wasn't <strong>that <strong>farfetched… Even though Elementals weren't outlawed anymore, that didn't mean that their rarity changed overnight. To be completely honest, Vincent had no clue what these new laws entailed. _**Who knew that everything could change within a few months? **_The newest Slytherin shook his head to clear it again. _**And how the hell does this Amun guy know so much?**_

"You are most likely wondering how I know so much," Amun commented as he caught sight of Vincent in his peripheral vision. "Keiichi was my _Magister _in mastering my Element."

That made Vincent stop in his tracks and clutch at the silver cartouche lying flat against his chest. The amulet was hidden behind layers upon layers of clothing, protected from the scathing eyes of Hogwarts. "You… you know Keiichi?" Vincent said incredulously.

Amun didn't bother waiting for Vincent. "Why, yes. He's my uncle."

Vincent stayed rooted in place. _**In my four years with him, he never mentioned any family… **_

"Keiichi… he doesn't talk about Akefia or me often," Amun continued. He paused at the end of the hallway in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts door. "We try our best to live under the radar; the less is known of us, the better." The Egyptian inclined his head to Vincent with an elegant eyebrow raised. "You would know, no?"

_ "How about you, Keiichi? Were you ever famous?" Harry asked. "You're really powerful and know a lot about magic, but I've never heard of you before."_

_ Silence overcame them in the few moments before Harry received a response. "I have… I have been attempting to, as you say it now, 'live under the radar.' I was once famous, quite some time ago. I have no desire for that anymore."_

Again, Vincent was caught off guard. _**How much does he know? **_Vincent regarded the other with a critical eye but otherwise gave no suspicious movement. Amun didn't seem to react to anything. "I guess we Elementals need to stick together," Vincent continued carefully as he, once again, caught up with the Egyptian student. As he made a move to open the door, an arm was thrust across his path. Questioning hazel eyes stared at Amun.

"Wand out, Evans."

Vincent took a step back at how low the other's voice had become. It was one of those voices that could put you in your place without any help. A glance at the other's eyes showed Vincent a hidden fire that wasn't so visible earlier. Come to think of it, Keiichi had that tone of voice and look in his eyes whenever Vincent did something dangerous. _**Wait, aren't their eyes the same color? **_Vincent wondered idly as he grabbed his wand from his holster.

"I do not trust this man," Amun continued with a hiss. He tossed his head around, appearing to look for something. "Evans, did Keiichi teach you how to read others' magical signatures, yet?"

Vincent shook his head. "He told me it was too difficult due to the influence of the Shadows."

Amun hummed. "Very well. I would like you to observe the following, then." He raised his black wand and pointed it at the door. "_Occulta magicae revelio! (I reveal the hidden magic!)_" Dark purple runes exploded from the tip of his wand and scattered across the expanse of the door. They curled about themselves and created some kind of circular pattern. "As expected. If we had touched the door without checking it for curses, a tracking spell would have been placed upon us. This is a minor curse, yes, but still a hindrance. Akefia has already gone to alert the Headmaster."

"Snape? What can **he **do about this? He assigned them here in the first place," Vincent scoffed.

A glare from Amun immediately shut Vincent up. "**Headmaster** Snape, Evans. From the way you jumped to that conclusion, one would normally take you for a Gryffindor." Vincent couldn't help but wince at that. What was odd was that the usual house-bred malice was absent from the Egyptian's voice. "How do you know that the Headmaster had any input in the assignment of these Death Eaters? I highly doubt you do. Now, do you know the counter or not?"

"If a _finite incantatem _doesn't work, then no."

"Very well." Amun pointed his wand at the door once more. "_Maledictum amoveo. (I remove the curse.)_" The same runes from earlier, at a lesser intensity, once again collided with the door. A sound similar to cracking glass echoed through the empty hallway. The door itself didn't change, but the aura around it felt different. "Perhaps you're not as hopeless as Akefia deems you to be, judging by your reaction," the other student commented as he kicked the door now. "Keep on your guard, Evans."

Both boys muttered a _lumos _before tiptoeing into the classroom. There was something… unnatural about this darkness, a fact that both Amun and Vincent realized. They were about halfway into the room when the door slammed shut behind them. Vincent jumped, but Amun stood his ground. The latter held out his left hand, palm pointed upwards.

"_Tu erigo (I summon you)_, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Amun chanted.

Shadows immediately bubbled in the center of his palm before dripping to the floor. They gathered at the teen's feet like some kind of viscous material. Slowly but surely it gathered to form a dragon large enough for two people to ride upon. A flap of the dragon's wings revealed a light blue hyde and sharp spikes lining its back and claws. Talons also extended from the tips of its wings, as if they too were usable appendages. Equally dangerous fangs and sharp cobalt irises only added to the intimidation factor. The Winged Dragon threw its head back and roared, sending shivers down Vincent's body.

"Light up the room, Winged Dragon. Flaming fireball attack!" At this command, tongues of fire fell from the creature's maw. A large orb of fire accompanied the tongues, and once it grew to an intensity that threatened to tear the dragon's jaw apart, the Winged Dragon forced the orb forward to the middle of the room. Once it reached that position, Amun accompanied it with a complicated wand movement and muttered incantation. The ball of flames shattered much like the curse upon the door did. The resulting flames shot into each torch-holder, lighting up the room.

As each part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom came into view, Amun's glare only hardened. It didn't take long for Vincent to realize why. Dark artifacts of every kind littered the room. Some looked harmless, such as the sneakoscope. Others, however… Vincent didn't even **know **what half of the items were, but judging by the raging auras and amount of blood stains…

Vincent took a step back. "What…"

"By the looks of things," Amun deduced, clenching his fists at his sides. "Professor Carrow has altered the curriculum to encompass only the study of the Dark Arts and not defense." He walked toward the line of dangerous objects, ignoring Vincent's warnings. Why did Vincent know, anyway? Amun probably knew far more. The Egyptian's expression remained unchanged, but in the flickering flame light, Vincent could see the color of Amun's eyes darkening with each item he passed. "Dear Ra. Our class is paired with **First Years** today."

"Keh. What do we have here? Two slimy snakes spying on the class material early." Vincent swiveled around to see Amycus Carrow standing in front of the closed door. The newest Slytherin bit back a gulp as the professor stalked forward.

"You're a monster," Amun said. "Anti-light weapons? Torture devices? By the stars… you're showing these items to **children**. Have you no morals? You fool!"

He only received a cackle in return. "Harry Potter is dead. There is no one who can stop the Dark Lord now! The Ministry is under my Lord's control, and his right hand is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You're just two kids—what can you—" Carrow was cut off as the Winged Dragon tackled him. Its mouth filled with fire once more, mere inches from the Death Eater's face. Its sharp talons cut into all four of Carrow's limbs, though not enough to cause bleeding.

"We can do **plenty**. Would you like to be an example?" Amun gave the other no time to answer as Shadows wrapped around the Death Eater's neck. "Evans, close your eyes."

"_Harry, close your eyes. Close your ears and the rest of your physical senses as well," Keiichi ordered. "The goal of this exercise is multi-faceted. Here I will show you a glimpse of a Shadow-wielder's true potential." Keiichi took a step forward, placing a dusky hand over the boy's eyes. Harry took a deep breath at the sudden darkness but obeyed nonetheless. "Good. Now meditate. Continue your deep breathing. Lose yourself in your Elemental senses."_

_The concept was relatively new, but only practice could make perfect. The first physical sense to disappear was obviously his sight. Then Harry focused on his hearing, and the world seemed to fade to silence. Next came his sense to feel, smell, even taste. What Harry focused upon was the spark deep inside from which his control over Lightning stemmed._

_If Harry were not in such a deep, trancelike state, he would have screamed at the chill which suddenly overcame him. _**What the hell was that? **_The chill folded and bent like a cobra attempting to seduce its prey. The Shadows coiled about Harry, trapping him, though it did not constrict._

"_Osiris shall protect you, Harry, whether you are within the Realm of Shadows or the Realm of Light. Whether it be me or another Shadow Elemental who controls him… The only thing __**you **__need to do, _meus discipulus (my pupil)_, is have complete and utter trust in him. I know you must be feeling… uncomfortable right now. You __**cannot**__ show fear around these Shadow Creatures, or your soul shall be devoured. Do I make myself clear?" Keiichi explained this with the utmost care._

What Vincent didn't realize was that the pull of the Shadows in the Realm of Light was much, much more powerful. The Shadows meant for the Death Eater raced toward Vincent instead. "Amun!" the boy screamed as he backed up into the classroom's door. "Help me!"

"Damnit! Evans, get out of here!" was the equally panicked response.

Vincent could only scream as the darkness devoured him.

* * *

><p>Kiseki's head suddenly snapped up in the middle of her diagnosis. "Severus, do you feel that?" She pulled her hands away from his temples as the words fell from her mouth. The white light which accompanied her touch promptly vanished.<p>

The Headmaster opened his eyes slowly. "Yes… A burst of Elemental magic, I assume?"

The Japanese woman nodded. "This isn't any ordinary magic though. C'mon!" She grabbed Snape's hand and dragged him out of the room sputtering.

"**Release me**, woman!" Snape cried out.

"Just **shut up** and deal," Kiseki muttered. "We're almost there, anyway. The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is on the third floor, right?" A nod. "Good. Amun has lost control of whatever he has summoned, or there's a secondary party there which has garnered the Shadows' attention. Knowing Amun, it's probably the latter option."

Immediately Snape's thoughts centered on Vincent Evans. He couldn't help the worry that crept into his chest. As to why it did, Snape didn't have much time to figure out. A well-placed _reducto _by Kiseki blasted the door to the classroom open. The first thing they both noticed was the unnatural darkness that coated the inside of the room. Kiseki dropped her grip on Snape's wrist before her hands began to glow. As Snape concentrated, a thin film of water coated his own palms.

Kiseki was the first to walk into the room. Even with her hands lit, only an occasional flash of red could be seen. "Severus," the woman began after a few moments of searching, "I can distract Osiris long enough for you to grab Vincent and get the hell out of here. You'll need to be quick though." _**Osiris? How in the world— **_"**Sevvy!**" Kiseki hissed, the childish nickname slicing through Snape's thoughts. "Stop thinking and follow directions. I can't keep this up for much longer."

"Very well," Snape replied. "I give you permission to summon what you must."

A grin. "_Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)_" Kiseki clasped her hands together as if in prayer, the glow between her palms intensifying. "_Illumino (I illuminate)_, Soul of Purity and Light!" A spark burst from her hands, taking the form of a tall woman with wings. The wings flapped once, dispersing the light. It revealed a pale angel clad in a simple white gown, golden hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Oh mighty saint dragon, god of Osiris, I beseech thee," Kiseki whispered. She bowed her head, her long black hair floating about her. The light surrounding her hands started to outline her whole body. "I know that you hunger for souls as well as the presence of your true master. However, now is not the time for you to feast, nor is it time for your master to appear." A low snarl put Snape on edge, though Kiseki continued. "Do not fret. The time draws near, I **assure you**. I only ask for a bit more patience." At the softly spoken words, the creature inhabiting the room stilled.

Kiseki breathed a sigh of relief. "Your master's Ba is not yet strong enough to sustain your presence. I ask that you return to the Realm of Shadows, taking your minions with you. Your time will come soon, great Osiris."

The dragon growled once more before promptly disappearing. Light immediately assaulted everyone's senses as the Shadows vanished. Kiseki fell to her knees, exhausted. "Damn, that took more out of me than I thought. How much you wanna bet that Sevvy didn't follow directions… again?" the girl asked the angel, who knelt next to her. The Soul of Purity and Light shrugged but pointed behind her. Kiseki followed the gesture, and her gaze softened at what she saw.

Snape cradled Vincent within his arms. He took great care to support the unconscious boy's head as he slipped his left arm beneath Vincent's knees. When the Headmaster stood, Kiseki noticed the gaping hole seeping blood from Vincent's side. Snape's right hand pressed against the wound, but both adults knew that this injury needed to be taken care of.

"Take him to those rooms you were telling me about," Kiseki said in a rush. "It's his soul that needs healing, and I can't do that here. Might you know about another Elemental with Darkness or Light as his or her Element?"

"Will you be all right here?" the Headmaster replied in the same urgency. "I do know of one man, known more formally as the _Dominus Animi_."

Kiseki's golden eyes widened considerably. "Yes, that's perfect…" She shook her head to get rid of the temporary shock. "Anyways, I'll be fine. Felicity, I need you to go fetch Yuugi and Ryou from Diagon Alley. **Now.**" The spirit, for lack of a better term, 'poofed' out of the room. Kiseki turned her attention back to the Headmaster. "Once I get Yuugi here, Amun should be fine. Let's just hope the meeting doesn't stir up too much trouble, yes?" She glanced over at the other unconscious body sprawled across the stone floor.

Snape pursed his lips. "It is not Amun and Yuugi that you should worry over."

After a moment, Kiseki laughed. "True. I'll keep an eye on Akefia and Ryou, too. Go now, before his condition gets any worse. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

_**What a turn of events, **_Severus thought as he began to walk forward. It was then he realized just how light the boy in his arms was. "Kiseki—"

"He's malnourished, Severus. Even I can see that."

"Do you think…"

"I have no right to say what I know about Vincent. It's his story to tell," Kiseki replied with a shrug. "For the **last time**, hurry up!"

As much as Snape wanted to ask questions, Kiseki had a point. Now was not the time nor place for such research. Before the woman could shove him out of the room himself, the Headmaster departed. _**Who are you, Vincent Evans? It is obvious that you are no ordinary student. **_His heart clenched at the boy's last name. Millions of questions had run through his mind since the unusual sorting. What if Albus was correct? What if Vincent was a relative of Lily's? If he were, why hadn't she mentioned him? Surely Lily would have gushed about having a nephew with such magical ability. If he weren't related to her, that would be fine, coincidental.

_"Sevvy, there's no such thing as coincidence in this world. That's such a useless term," Kiseki said with a shake of her head. "There's only the inevitable, you see? It's what my people call _hitsuzen_."_

_ Snape raised an eyebrow. "_Hitsuzen_?" he managed with a bit of an accent._

_ "Yup, that's right! It's like… a naturally foredoomed event, where other outcomes are impossible. It's something akin to fate, but it's not a direct translation." Kiseki wrung her hands in her hair. "Ugh, I hate translation blocks. It totally ruins **everything**."_

"No, there's no such thing as coincidence," Snape muttered to himself as he stood outside the portrait to the Headmaster's guestrooms. The picture contained a woman who looked eerily similar to the Light Creature Kiseki had summoned, minus the wings.

"Password, Headmaster?" the blonde inquired with a smile.

"She already set one?"

"Yes… I believe you may know the answer, however. Why not try it?"

"By any stretch of the imagination, Felicity, would it be _sanare_?"

The woman grinned. "Password accepted, Headmaster. By the way, the healing room is on the left, connected to the living room. The potions lab is located to the left of the healing room while the kitchen is to its right."

"Prepared is an understatement," Snape commented as he rushed into the living area. As per Felicity's instructions, he quickly found the healing room. He wasted no time in placing Vincent on the sterile table. Once Snape freed his left hand, he pulled a simple silver cartouche out from beneath his robes.

"_Well, well, well… I wasn't expecting this," _a low baritone voice chuckled.

Snape frowned as he thought back a reply. "_I need your help._"

The laughter immediately stopped. "_Severus, what happened?_"

"_Your nephew took it upon himself to summon Osiris._"

A pause. "_Who else was involved?_"

"_A Lightning Elemental who goes by the name of Vincent Evans._"

"_I'll be there as soon as I can._" The connection halted then. All Snape could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a realm where light could not reach, two crimson eyes opened in the darkness. The owner of the eyes scowled. "The situation is more dire than I expected, if you are calling me so early on," Keiichi murmured. He pulled a long piece of royal purple cloth from a pocket before wrapping it around his forehead, obscuring his eyes from view. "At least I'll be able to leave this Ra-forsaken place for a while."<p>

With a wave of his hand, the Shadows melted away to reveal Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Severus really should strengthen the wards," Keiichi commented as he placed a tanned hand on the castle's great doors. "If I was able to make it this far without any complaints, we're going to have a problem." It took a bit more concentration to teleport himself to the Headmaster's office. Keiichi narrowed his eyes behind his blindfold and rapped three times on the door.


	6. Mutare

**Review** **Reply to JustMe:** And that, my friend, is why there are two stories: If Only You Knew tells the story from Vincent and Severus' point of views while Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light tells the same events from Yuugi, Ryou, and Amun's point of views. Although this is a crossover, just think of the Yuugiou characters as other students of Hogwarts. Amun, Akefia, Yuugi, and Ryou will eventually become Vincent's new group of friends, as Vincent cannot risk reacquainting himself with Ron, Hermione, Luna, etc. (At least, not at this point in the story.)

Bottom line is, don't give up on this so soon! It may seem like a lot (and it is, trust me, I know) but since I've split this universe into two stories, you won't get all of that crossover mumbo-jumbo that people usually throw at you. The previous chapter was just setting up things for the future. This will **strictly **focus upon Severus' and Vincent's relationship as well as my own theories on magic (Elemental, Mind, Soul, and Heart), which need the YGO characters to help explain things.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Yu-Gi-Oh, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light, told from the Yuugiou characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Yuugiou in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. Everyone would hate me if I did. =)

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 5: Mutare (To Change)**

* * *

><p>Vincent Adrian Evans.<p>

His file was short and to the point, which normally would have put Snape at ease. However, there was always an exception to prove the rule. The information said that Vincent Adrian Evans had gone to an American magical academy for six years but nothing else. No criminal record, no outstanding achievements. According to his file, Vincent was a regular magical boy who went to an average magical school until Voldemort destroyed everything.

Something just wasn't rightabout him, but Snape couldn't quite put his finger on it. The Headmaster glanced over at the prone body lying upon the table as he sat on a chair standing against the wall. The sharp cheekbones, the long black hair, even the way Vincent acted reminded Snape very much of how he was when he was Vincent's age. _**They **__do__** say that everyone has a twin in the world, **_the rational part of Snape's mind tried to reassure him. _**There is no **__possible __**way he could be my…**_

_When Minerva told him to pay attention to this year's sorting, Snape merely shrugged her off. A transfer student was rare, yes, but not improbable, especially with the Dark Lord loose._

_ "Evans, Vincent."_

_ At the last name, Snape sat up in his seat. Was this new student a relative of Lily and indirectly—Merlin forbid—the recently deceased Potter? As the boy stood up from the Gryffindor table, Snape's obsidian eyes widened. _**This must be some sort of trickery.** _He spared a glance at the Gryffindor head-of-house, whose expression blatantly said, "I told you so."_

_ Hazel locked with black. At the shocked expression on Evans' face, the Headmaster steeled his own into his usual mask. The boy just as quickly controlled his own surprise. _**Why on earth would there be a need for such a mask at his age? **_In Snape's line of business, controlling one's emotions was essential. But to see such control in one so young… something in Snape's gut told him to be wary._

_That uncomfortable feeling was only stirred on by the long conversation the hat had with the boy. As to what exactly they were talking about, Snape had no idea. "I cannot place him," the hat finally spoke, causing the Great Hall to erupt into a roar. Snape flicked his wand and cast a wordless _silencio_._

_The Headmaster took a deep breath before he made his reply. "Is there a particular reason why not?"_

"_He meets the standards for all four houses equally and exceptionally well," the Sorting Hat continued bluntly._

_Snape resisted the urge to snort. _**I may be a spy, but I am no idiot. **_Snape couldn't remember a time when something like this had occurred. He glared at Evans' back and pushed a tendril of _legilimency _forward. He wasn't expecting the interlocking walls of lightning to block his path. Snape quickly pulled back from the student's mind completely baffled. _Occulmency _walls that specific and fortified could only be obtained through rigorous training. _**Who **are **you?**

"_Then let our newest student choose his house for himself," Headmaster Snape drawled, folding his hands together under his chin._

"_Slytherin," Vincent announced immediately._

**What?**_ Even Snape had to stare as the boy walked over to the table and sat at the end. A flick of the Headmaster's wand ended the spell, and for a few moments blessed silence still reigned. Inevitably, however, the whispers began again. Snape wordlessly ordered the food to be brought out, thereby cutting off most of the gossip already starting._

_Dinner itself was mostly a silent affair for Snape. Even Minerva, who usually talked up a storm, sat eating her food silently. Occasionally the two shared a glance, but their attention lingered on the newest snake. Snape's eyes narrowed as the boy piled food onto his plate as if he hadn't seen food in ages. "Minerva, do you see that?"_

"_Yes, I do," the Deputy Headmistress commented before stuffing another piece of meat in her mouth. Once she swallowed, she looked Snape directly in the eyes. "I have no unusual information about him. His file is remarkably short."_

**Really now. **_"I would like to see it."_

_A nod. "I'll bring it after dinner then."_

"_Very well." Since Snape was a quick eater, he quickly downed his dinner—which honestly wasn't much to begin with—and walked around the table to stand in front of the podium. He took a few moments to look at the pristine finish of the wood. _**Albus stood here for quite some time. For the students to see his… his murderer standing here… **_His thoughts trailed as his gaze flickered to the Gryffindor table. Granger glared, and Weasley looked like he was about to kill him. _**Foolish Gryffindors, meddling in affairs you could not possibly understand.**

"_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he began, glowering at the students. "As you may have noticed, there will be a few… changes._

"_As always, the Forbidden Forest shall keep true to its name. If I catch _any _student attempting to trick a new one into venturing inside, I shall personally see to the detention. _Furthermore_, students shall traverse the school in groups of two or three. No exceptions." Snape turned his infamous glare to the Golden Tr—Duo, whose gazes hardened more._

"_Now, I would like to introduce you all to Mister Amycus and Miss Alecto Carrow. They will begin teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, respectively. They have also been appointed by the Ministry to be in charge of discipline. If any regular detentions are given out, you are to report to them."_

_As much as Snape despised the two Death Eaters, he had no choice but to appoint them the positions. If he were to keep spying for the Light, he needed to be in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Although Albus was gone, that didn't mean that the fight was over, oh no._

_But everything seemed hopeless, now that Potter was gone. "In other news," Snape continued, wondering why it felt so difficult to get these next words out, "Harry Potter's memorial shall be blessed this coming Friday. As such, all classes will be cancelled in order to honor the Boy-Who-Lived."_

"Crucio!" _As the Headmaster was not expecting __**this**_ _from the Weasley, he found himself crumpling to the floor. The hatred to cast the Unforgivable was present, but this was nothing compared to the work of the Dark Lord. Weekly meetings and torture sessions made Snape accustomed to the spell._

_The shout of _"Operstitium fulmen!" _barely reached his ears. Snape gasped as the pain suddenly ceased. There was no doubt that was an Elemental spell. _**But control over lightning? What else are you hiding, Evans? **_He shook his head and pushed himself onto his knees. Madam Pomfrey scurried over to him, but the Headmaster stood by himself. The mediwitch knew that he had anti-cruciatus potions in his rooms._

"_Detention with me, Weasley…" Snape hissed, shocked that he sounded that weak. "Mister Evans…" he continued, glancing at the student who glared at him. "come to my office. You are all dismissed." His cloak swished as he about-faced and stalked out the passageway only used by teachers._

A knock at the Headmaster's office door caught Snape by surprise. However, when Snape checked who it was, he keyed the wards to the visitor's magical signature with a flick of his hand.

_"I am in the adjoining chambers," _Snape said telepathically, once again clutching the amulet close. He stood up and walked to stand next to Vincent. A closer look showed that Vincent had gone paler than before, and a thin sheet of cold sweat covered his skin. To a normal person, he only needed some dreamless sleep. To an Elemental who could see auras, much more damage was done. The glowing line representing Vincent's soul was torn, shadows preventing it from closing.

A man walked in garbed in mostly black clothing. A crimson shirt was the primary splash of color. His heavy cloak swished in the same way that Snape's did, revealing red beneath. A royal purple blindfold wrapped around his eyes and beneath his shoulder-length black hair. His mouth formed a terse line. "As glad as I am to meet with you, old friend, I only wish that it wasn't under such circumstances," the visitor began, standing opposite to Snape.

"As do I, Keiichi. What is the damage?"

Keiichi took a step closer to assess the situation. He opened his palms and pressed them against the hole in Vincent's side. Shadows pooled around his hands in puddles of viscous goop. Keiichi sighed in relief. "Thank Ra for your urgency. This shall not take long, though I do need some assistance." He turned his head to the Headmaster. "I do not doubt your intelligence, but who summoned me here?"

"**About damn time!**" came a woman's voice. Kiseki ran into the room, panting. "Sorry I'm late; I had to get two new students acclimated." She nodded to the Headmaster. "Yuugi and Ryou are resting in the Hospice Wing along with Amun. Can't find Akefia anywhere, but I'm sure he'll show up eventually." The Japanese woman took a deep breath. "What do you need me to do, mister Master of Soul Magic?"

"How—"

"Oh right, introductions! I'll make this one quick." Kiseki stood straight and saluted. "Kiseki Tamiya, _Domina Mentis_ at your service! Can't believe I'm finally meeting you in person; I've read all about you. Anyways, let's get this show on the road. The quicker we do this, the more quickly Vincent will be able to heal." The healer hovered her right hand over a break in Vincent's aura. "I don't… I can't close this wound by myself. I have the knowledge but not the power. You, on the other hand, do."

"Severus, hold down his legs. Healer, grab his arms."

"Got it." Two hands of bright white curled around Vincent's biceps. "Severus, you **might **want to prepare yourself. He's going to scream," Kiseki warned.

_**Scream? **_Snape wondered. He cast a wandless shielding spell on his ears anyway.

"He will try his best not to, but there is only so much the mind can do while unconscious." Keiichi took a deep breath and concentrated his magic into his hands. "Prepare yourselves for some recoil." Once they were fully covered by his own Shadows, he began tugging at Osiris' poisonous ones.

Vincent's body arched as if possessed, and his first scream reached each nook and cranny of the room. Keiichi blatantly ignored the flinches from the other two; their fear would only distract him. This was a delicate process. Each ribbon of darkness needed to be carefully removed, like untangling a ball of strings. If Keiichi pulled too hard, the strings of Shadow would snap and recoil, damaging Vincent even more so. If not enough force was used, they would be there all night.

"Is there any way you can numb it?" the Healer shouted, nearly being drowned out by Vincent's screams.

"I'm **trying**," was the retort.

"You're not trying hard enough!"

"Arguing will not help him," Snape reminded them. He leaned forward to place more of his weight on Vincent's legs as the boy kicked again. "Can you help him in any way, Kiseki?"

Kiseki reached a timid hand forward. The Shadow Elemental nodded and took a few steps to the left. It hovered above the gap in Vincent's side for a few moments, but eventually she pulled back. The Healer went back to holding down his arms. Regardless of the screams, within a few minutes the break in Vincent's aura was reconnected.

Everyone took a deep breath and pulled away. Snape looked down at the boy again. Although not appearing any better than before physically, his breaths weren't labored. At this point Vincent just looked exhausted. "How long will it take for him to heal completely?"

"A few days' time," Keiichi replied after a deep breath. "As long as he does not participate in any strenuous activity, his aura should knit back together on its own." He nodded to the woman. "Thank you for your assistance."

A grin. "No problem! It's my job." Kiseki looked at Snape. "Oh hey. Didn't Dumbledore want to speak with me?" Snape nodded. "Do you mind watching over Vincent while I do? I think he'll want to talk to me privately."

Keiichi glared. "Why the secrecy?"

Kiseki shrugged. "Let's just say I have a hunch, 'kay?"

Neither man bought it. Snape conceded regardless, "I shall wait here until you return."

"I shouldn't be long," Kiseki answered with a smile as she departed.

* * *

><p>As the door to the healing chambers swung shut, Kiseki glared at nothing in particular. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" she shouted when she stood in front of the seemingly blank portrait. The inky blackness faded into the pale, tired skin of the former head of Hogwarts. The twinkle behind the half-moon glasses didn't disappear, even after the old man's death. His fabled sky blue robes exhibited the same magic.<p>

"My lady, I'm no longer Headmaster, and you know that."

"Cut the sweet shit," Kiseki hissed. "_Muffliato_." Her wandless spell encased both of them in a shimmering bubble. "What are you planning, old man?"

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "You still think so lowly of me after all these years, Miss Tamiya?"

The Light Elemental scoffed. "You haven't given me a reason **not **to. After all the hell you've put poor Severus through… all in the name of good! Where's the good in ruining this man's life? Hell, you've meddled in Lily and James' lives too. Even Harry wasn't spared." Her golden eyes peered up at the portrait, hate evident. "You sicken me."

The former Headmaster didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Your seal on Severus' memories is breaking."

Kiseki's rage vanished. She bowed her head and unclenched her fists. "Is that so."

"He said that the dreams have resurfaced. Tell me, does it have anything to do with this Vincent Evans?"

The woman laughed softly. "You tell me. Can't you see for yourself? I'd really not rather have to spell it out this early on."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Once a seal breaks, it cannot be restored. We both know that," Kiseki began. She raised her head and looked directly at the old wizard. "I think it's about time Severus got some answers, don't you? There are only so many secrets that can be kept, even if he is a spy. I can give him general answers, but I cannot tell him specifics due to the nature of the Unbreakable Vow he made me swear."

"All we can do is hope for the best."

Kiseki wandlessly cancelled her privacy spell as the door to the healing wards opened again. The _Dominus Animi _strode through, coming to a stop next to the woman. "I would like to speak with you as well, Dumbledore." He gestured to Kiseki with an incline of his head. "Privately."

Dumbledore shook his own. "No, she needs to be present as well, if I assume right. Is it about the Horcruxes?"

"Wait, just how many of us know about them?" Kiseki asked, an eyebrow raised. "And here I thought Voldie wanted to keep it a secret."

"I assume only us," Keiichi replied. "Though, we can never be completely sure. But that's not the only topic I would like to discuss." Keiichi straightened himself and glared up at the portrait. "Do you not understand the danger you are bringing to your school this year? The Carrow siblings, appointed as professors? Are you going to stand by and allow this to happen?"

"You know that the appointment of the Carrows was made by the Ministry; Severus held no power there," Dumbledore tried to reason.

Keiichi didn't buy it. "If you won't do something about it, I shall take care of the matter myself."

Kiseki cut in, "How are you going to manage that?"

"I arrived at Hogwarts—past the wards—with no problem. How difficult will taking out two Death Eaters be?"

"Enough," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the office. "I leave everything to you."

"Very well. I will relieve the Carrows of their positions. I expect to be installed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor once I am through with them. I'll leave the appointing of the Muggle Studies professor to the current Headmaster."

"Well, if you need another professor…" Kiseki trailed, placing a finger at her lips. "I **could** talk to Severus about it. I grew up with Muggles, after all. It'll give me something to do aside from my apprentices!" She cheered. "Totally excited for this."

"This isn't a matter you should take lightly," Keiichi said, crossing his arms.

"Pfft. Who said I wasn't taking it seriously? I can be happy about it, can't I?" Kiseki ran to the door which led to the main halls. She turned back suddenly. "Hey, can I deal with dear Alecto? I have some personal issues that I need to sort out."

"Personal… issues?"

"Yeah! Can I **please**?" Kiseki prodded. She walked back to Keiichi and poked him in the chest, causing him to reel back. "You, mister Tough-Guy, can deal with Amycus. Unless you're too much of a wuss."

"Are you calling me weak?"

The woman dared to giggle at him. "I'll leave that to your imagination. See ya!" With a wink, Kiseki disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," Keiichi muttered as he disappeared in much the same way. However, instead of light, darkness engulfed his form.

Dumbledore sighed, his gaze lingering on the entrance to the healing rooms. _**What have we gotten ourselves into, indeed. **_He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, placing a wrinkled hand upon his brow. Everything was coming apart at the seams, but perhaps that was for the best. _**It's about time you found some happiness, my boy. However, Miss Tamiya sealed **__all __**of your memories, and I fear… I fear that the pain overwhelms the joy.**_

_**But perhaps that boy can change you, Severus, **_Dumbledore thought as he closed his eyes to rest. _**These changes will undoubtedly affect all of us. I can only hope that this is all for the best.**_


	7. Quiescere

**A/N:** Glad you guys are enjoying this one! I hope you like reading it as much as I love to write it. Hoping to jerk some feelings in this chapter.

For all who are wondering what Kiseki and Keiichi look like, you can find them on my deviantart. I'm **fenikkusu64** over there!

**Edited 11-11-14: **Took out some miscellaneous stuff.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Yu-Gi-Oh, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light, told from the Yuugiou characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Yuugiou in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. I just own Keiichi and Kiseki. Leave my OCs alone. D|

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 6: Quiescere (To Rest)**

* * *

><p>It would be safe to say that Snape had never experienced something like that before, even in his line of duty. Exorcisms were common in the wizarding world due to the heightened belief in the supernatural, but this… It was almost as if all of those cheesy Muggle horror movies had some backing to them. The way Vincent moved was, to be quite blunt, unnatural. And the way he screamed when Keiichi first latched onto those shadows reminded Snape very well of a banshee.<p>

Snape shook his head when he saw Keiichi inch closer to the door. "Miss Tamiya most likely used the _Muffiato _spell. Your eavesdropping will do nothing to help you," he explained.

Keiichi crossed his arms and turned to the man. "Old habits are hard to break, I suppose. I cannot be surprised, however, seeing as she is an associate of yours." He leaned back against the doorframe. "You cannot fool me with that supposed emotionless mask of yours. You have questions, and I possibly have answers."

The Headmaster's obsidian gaze flickered from the prone teenager to the Dark Elemental. "Is he your _Discipulus_?"

"Was. I cannot teach him anymore than I already have. There was only so much I could do while within the Realm of Shadows," Keiichi explained. "When I extracted Osiris' shadows, I sensed the remnants of an Impulse."

"Yesterday morning, in the Great Hall," Snape replied with a nod of his head. "He… He interrupted a caster of the Cruciatus curse."

A smirk came across Keiichi's face. "You mean he saved you."

Snape stood with a start. "I've endured curses far stronger than those at the hands of Death Eaters! Are you saying I couldn't have managed on my own?"

"Have I hit a soft spot, Severus?" was the tease. Keiichi pushed himself away from the door and stood right in front of the current Headmaster. "I did not mean to incur your irritation. I was merely… rephrasing what you apparently cannot say for yourself." He took a step back and turned around, his cloak swishing behind him. "One aspect hasn't changed over the years, and that's your pride. I suggest you work on that."

Snape's fists clenched at his sides. _**How **__dare __**he mock me…**_

Keiichi shrugged off the glare on his back. "I have my own business to attend to, Severus. Alert the Healer if there is any change in Vincent's condition." He walked out, leaving Snape with the unconscious Lightning Elemental. Seeing no way out, the Headmaster settled in the chair closest to the bed.

Dozens of questions ran through his mind, but one stood out far beyond the rest. _**Who **__are __**you? **_Of course Snape didn't expect the boy to answer now, but he would get the answer sooner than later. He frowned. Why did this boy seem so familiar to him? Something tugged at his supposedly-non-existent heart strings as he saw the shallow risings and fallings of the boy's chest.

Perhaps it was his appearance. Although he looked like Snape, he wasn't a carbon copy. His face was more heart-shaped than rounded like him. His ears were smaller, and his lips were fuller. Vincent was also quite short compared to Snape.

_**Again, there is no possible way he could be my son, **_Snape attempted to convince himself, in vain. _**Not when he has Lily's features. She and Potter were the ones who married.**_

_"Hey, Sev?"_

_ "What's up, Lily?" A much younger Severus asked as they lay below a huge weeping willow. Its seeds spun around them as if doing pirouettes on an invisible stage no one could see._

_ "I know it's random, but if you ever had a kid what would you name it?"_

_ Snape suddenly sat up and stared at her. "Of all questions, why __**that**__ one?"_

_ Lily glanced his way and pouted. "Just answer the question, Sev."_

_ Still not satisfied, Snape crossed his arms. "If you __**must**__ know… If I had a son, I would name him Adrian."_

_ Lily laughed, the sound easing some of Severus' annoyance away. "Do Latin names run in the family?"_

_ "On my mother's side, yes."_

_ "Of all the Roman emperors, why Adrian?"_

_ "Hadrian was the adoptive son of Trajan. He travelled through the empire to strengthen the frontiers and encourage learning." Severus shrugged. "It sounds good, too."_

_ Lily stood up and poked his shoulder. "Anything sounds better than Severus. It's like whoever named you thought you were gonna grow up to be a grump."_

_ Snape frowned and ignored the gibe. "Mother was right."_

_ Lily frowned back, the fire in her emerald eyes dying immediately at the comment. "Don't say that, Sev."_

_ "Why the bloody hell not?" the boy hissed. "You're my only friend, Lily. Your sister hates me, everyone at school hates me. Just because I don't look or act like them, because I'm different." His black eyes gazed fondly at the willow seeds. "I'd rather be different, anyway. Muggles are boring. Just think, Lily… On September 1__st __we'll be heading to Hogwarts! There are going to be so many more magical students like us!"_

_ The smile that bloomed on Lily's face nearly made Snape's heart stop. "You should smile more, Sev. You'll thank me when you're older!"_

_**Wait.**_ Snape reached into his robes and retrieved a small stack of papers. The name "Vincent **Adrian** Evans" glared up at him. He clenched his fist and threw the ball of parchment against the far wall. _**Stop hoping for a small miracle. You know those don't exist. **_Snape buried his head in his open palms.

_"'Kay!" The toddler stood up and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek. "Love you, Dada."_

_After a few moments of silence, I replied. "Love you too, scamp."_

But why did still dare to hope?

* * *

><p>The next day, the Carrows were found dead in their respective offices.<p>

Only Snape's glare stopped the students from cheering during breakfast. A wandless _sonorous_ allowed the Headmaster's voice to boom over the crowd. "Due to the… unfortunate end of our two newest teachers, I have taken the liberty to find replacements. I would like to introduce Keiichi Sakurai and Kiseki Tamiya who will be teaching Defense and Muggle Studies, respectively."

Keiichi sat to Snape's right. He nodded to the students and crossed his arms. His black attire was only offset by a shirt the same shade of crimson as blood. A purple piece of silk wrapped around his eyes, obscuring them from view. Jet black hair spilled over his shoulders, framing a sharp tanned face.

To next to Keiichi, Kiseki waved to the students. Today she was robed in a simple lilac off-shoulder dress. She allowed her hair to cascade down her back in small waterfalls. The woman looked like she wanted to say something, but she refrained. Kiseki frowned at the Gryffindor table. When Snape looked over there himself, he found many of the older boys ogling her. Of course the lions were the most transparent.

It took all of Snape's will not to burst out into laughter in the middle of the Great Hall. He had a reputation to upkeep, after all. However, the corners of his lips twitched upwards in the barest remnants of a smile. Seeing that, Kiseki's frown shifted into a grin. She turned toward the Headmaster with a nod and began to dig into her food.

When the students were dismissed, the Headmaster and the two newest professors walked out through the staff door. Kiseki folded her hands behind her back and looked over at Snape. "You know, you can stop the cold countenance thing around me, Severus," she mentioned with a pout. The woman ran ahead and turned to the men, walking backwards. "You can just ask me how he's doing. Or is that insufferable pride of yours getting in the way again?"

Keiichi chuckled, "I believe it's the latter, Miss Tamiya."

The girl looked affronted. She took a few steps forward and whacked the blindfolded one on his bicep. "No need to be so formal, Mister Tough-Guy! Call me Kiseki or plop an honorific onto it! None of this last name stuff. Not when we're alone like this with Severus, 'kay? I personally get sick and tired of hearing that kinda stuff all of the time."

"I kindly ask if you would cease calling me that childish nickname," Keiichi continued, ignoring the jab.

Kiseki pouted. "Pfft. You're no fun." She turned her attention back to Snape. "Anyway, Vinvin should be fine. I don't have class for a few hours, so I'm going to check on him. Wanna come with, you two?"

The Defense professor shook his head. "I apologize, but I must prepare for my first class of the day. With the Dark Lord's presence growing ever stronger, I may need to adjust the curriculum. My first class is in twenty minutes."

"Aww, okay." Kiseki paused at the top of the stairway on the third floor. She cocked her head to the side as she regarded the two men. "Hey, do you have class with the Slytherin Seventh Years today, Sakurai-sensei?" A curt nod. "If it's in the afternoon, I can send Vincent to you. Just don't make him do anything too strenuous."

A pause. "I cannot guarantee that he will not use magic."

"And I never said that he couldn't use it," was the retort as Kiseki placed her hands on her hips. "Remember, I've read enough about you. I know enough to conclude that you won't put your own _discipulus (student) _in mortal danger. I just ask that you don't rough him up too much, or his recovery time will be extended." She cast a _tempus _in the air and nodded. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll leave you two to your own devices; come along if you want, Severus. I may need to ask you to brew some more potions for me." With that she turned with a wave and walked away.

Keiichi shook his head and whispered, "How on earth did you put up with that woman when you were younger? Judging by the amount of energy she has today, she must have been a handful."

The Headmaster shrugged. "In all honesty she wasn't quite this hyperactive when we were teenagers. It's been quite a few years since I've seen her, myself." He nodded to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at the far end of the hallway. "Good luck."

The chuckle this time was low and dark. "Do not worry, my friend. If the students prove to be a problem, I will be able to… convince them otherwise." Snape couldn't help but wonder what exactly Keiichi was planning as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>He felt like he was run over by the Knight Bus.<p>

Vincent groaned as he returned to reality. His body ached in places he didn't know even existed. What greeted him was a large, sparsely-furnished room. He blinked when he realized blankets wrapped tightly around his form. _**Someone… tucked me in? **_Vincent shook his head. _**What happened to me?**_

"Awesome, you're awake!" came a feminine voice. Vincent turned his head to the side to see a young Asian woman dressed in some kind of medieval dress. Her long black hair was pulled back into two ponytails, one hanging from each side of her head. She smiled softly and placed a gentle hand on Vincent's forehead to prevent him from getting up. "Easy does it. You've been through quite the ordeal. Can't have you getting up too quickly, or the Headmaster will have my… head." She winced at the last sentence. "That sounded way too weird."

That made Vincent smile a little, regardless of his extreme fatigue. "W-what…" he trailed.

"I'm about to tell you that, but first let me introduce myself!" The woman bowed from her waist. "I'm Tam—oh right it's first names here first. I'm Kiseki Tamiya! I'm formally known as the _Domina Mentis_, an expert on Mental Magic. I'm also an experienced Light Elemental and healer. Even though I was brought in here by the Headmaster for a different reason, I was assigned to help you recuperate. Do you remember what happened?"

_What Vincent didn't realize was that the pull of the Shadows in the Realm of Light was much, much more powerful. The Shadows meant for the Death Eater raced toward Vincent instead. "Amun!" the boy screamed as he backed up into the classroom's door. "Help me!"_

_"Damnit! Evans, get out of here!" was the equally panicked response._

_Vincent could only scream as the darkness devoured him._

The newest Slytherin winced at the memory. "Amun summoned something from the Shadow Realm, and it thought that I was the intended target?"

Kiseki hummed. "Something along those lines. What really happened is that your heart is so pure that Osiris couldn't help but be attracted to you. Amun currently doesn't have full control over the Egyptian God, you see." She leaned back in her chair. "Don't worry, he's fine. He just needed some recuperation much like yourself. Do you think you can sit up a bit more so that I can check your vitals?"

"Er, sure," Vincent mumbled as he placed his palms flat on the bed. A bit of effort had him sitting up against the headboard.

The healer smiled again and waved a hand. A stethoscope appeared around her neck. "You're muggle-born, so you should know what this is. It's a stethoscope, and it magnifies sound," Kiseki explained as she placed the earpieces in. She gingerly tapped the scope's other end before placing it on Vincent's heart. "I know there are diagnostic spells, but this is much more accurate. Breathe in for me, nice and deep." And so Vincent did. She moved the scope to three more spots on his chest before checking his back as well. Kiseki sighed in relief as she banished the stethoscope. "Well, your breathing is much better than yesterday. You're not hyperventilating, that's for sure. The wheezing left over from Osiris' attack has dissipated."

She conjured a cup filled with warm water in one hand and a vial in the other. "It's a nutrition potion, Mister Evans. You're quite undernourished for someone your age… And it's not just from this summer."

Vincent froze.

"Trust me, I know first-hand what it feels like," Kiseki whispered, gazing straight into Vincent's eyes. "I know you don't know me personally, yet, but I'm hoping to fix that. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me. Or Sakurai-sensei; he was your _magister _at one point, no?"

"H-how did you know?"

"About your apprenticeship? Oh, that's easy, but that's best saved for another time. What I need you to do **now** is relax. You have class in the afternoon with Sakurai-sensei."

"What?"

A small smirk formed on Kiseki's lips. "Your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class won't require you to use magic, or so I've been told by the new professor. He's on strict orders to teach only theory. Besides, he can't get to all that he wants to in the first period with you guys; it's just not feasible." Kiseki pointed to herself. "And I'm the newest Muggle Studies teacher. Miss Carrow met an unfortunate… ending this morning."

Vincent blinked. "… what else have I missed?"

"Where do you want me to start?"


	8. Discere

**A/N:** In which there's the proper introduction of my theory of Elemental magic! I've written this part a couple of ways, and I believe I've picked the one that's the clearest. Hope you find it interesting. =)

**Reply to a Guest review: **I got the term _hitsuzen_ from xXxHolic, yes, but I've always been a firm believer in the fact that everything happens for a specific reason.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a crossover. **However**, you do not need to know anything at all about Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. All that needs to be explained will be. If you do know about Yu-Gi-Oh, you'll just have a sight advantage.

The companion fiction to this is Divided in the Darkness, United in the Light, told from the Yuugiou characters' point of views. But, as I said, there is no need to read that story or know anything about Yuugiou in order to understand what's happening in this fiction. I do encourage that you do read it, though, if you want the full experience of the universe I've created.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. Keiichi and Kiseki are mine, though. No stealing!

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 7: Discere (To Learn)**

* * *

><p>A few hours of bed rest later, Vincent felt well enough to walk around. Kiseki discharged him with a clean bill of health bar the depletion of his magical core.<p>

She led Vincent to the door of her rooms. "I'll want to see you here in a few days to gauge your progress. Now you better not use your magic!" the Healer twittered, wagging a finger at him. "And if you really have to, **please** be attentive to how much you use. I don't want to have to meet you again unconscious."

"I'll try my best," Vincent replied with a small smile. "Thanks for all of your help!"

The Japanese woman smiled back. She placed a lily-white hand on Vincent's temple. A spark of white caused the smile to fade slightly. "Don't be a stranger, Vincent. I have a feeling that we'll be working together sooner rather than later, but as I said earlier, if you ever need anyone to rant to, you know where my rooms are." Kiseki scanned the halls with golden eyes. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Password is _sanare_, Latin for 'to heal'." The woman pulled back with a wink. "Now off to class with you!"

Vincent couldn't help but pause and look back at the portrait of the golden-haired woman once Kiseki had disappeared behind the door. The woman raised an eyebrow as she saw him staring. "Is there something you wish to ask?" the portrait inquired.

"She told me that she used to go here," Vincent began, turning around completely. "But how come I've never heard about her? And I've never seen your portrait either, miss."

The blonde smiled at him much the same way that Kiseki did. The two of them did look oddly similar, save for a few differences. Crystalline eyes regarded Vincent with curiosity. "I take no offense, if that's what you're thinking," the portrait started, "I'm Felicity. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Evans."

"Same to you."

"You see, Kiseki is a distant relation of mine," Felicity continued. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her simple white dress. "Give or take a few centuries. The students used to comment upon our appearances all of the time. As for why you've never heard of her specifically… well, she never really did look for the attention. Unlike Gryffindors, Slytherins tend to keep to themselves, no?"

"Wait, she was a Slytherin?" Harry knew better now; Slytherin wasn't completely filled with liars and cowards… but Kiseki Tamiya a **Slytherin**? It didn't compute. Granted that he only learned about her in the few hours she sat next to him and explained the current situation…

A raised eyebrow and a nod. "Why, yes. She and the Headmaster were close friends, although she's three years younger than him. Kindred souls often seek each other out."

Speaking of the Headmaster… Vincent turned to the gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's office. Everything seemed just a bit too quiet. A quick _Tempus _told Vincent it was a quarter to four. _**By the time I'm done with class, it'll be time for that meeting. I wonder what he wants to talk about. **_Although Vincent had a pretty good idea, he refused to believe it. Instead, he nodded to Felicity and turned toward the Defense classroom.

"Vincent!" Amun called out from behind him. He jogged to catch up to the other Slytherin. "Thank Ra you are all right. Had anything happened to you…" He took deep breaths, looking just as exhausted as Vincent. There was something different about the Darkness Elemental, though, as if a life-changing event had occurred while they were separated. "I apologize for my transgression."

Vincent waved his hands in front of him. "Don't apologize! I learned a lot from that. Got to meet the new Muggle Studies professor because of it."

Amun's mouth turned up in the tiniest of smiles as they began to walk side by side. "Ah, yes. Tamiya-sensei is apprenticing her own students this year." Vincent couldn't help but notice the wistful look in the deep crimson eyes.

"Do you know who?"

He nodded. "You'll meet them in a day or two, I'm sure. They're busy with their own training at the moment."

"Is that why you're so happy?" As soon as Vincent said those words, Amun paused. Vincent winced when he realized what he just said. "Sorry, if it's a touch—"

"You are correct in that assumption," was the quiet answer. The smile grew only slightly. "You could say that I've been waiting for these students for quite some time now. One of them in particular." Amun shook his head, tri-colored hair flying from side to side. "But that is aside the point. I am infinitely glad that you are all right. Your aura is weaker than what it was yesterday, but otherwise you seem in perfect health." When they reached the closed door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Amun crossed his arms and looked Vincent over. "You would make a fine Duelist."

"Duelist? Like fighting each other with spells, right?"

There was a deep, resonating chuckle. "I'm afraid that's not the type I'm speaking of. You'll find out in due time."

Vincent nearly pouted. _**What's with all of these secrets? Then again, everything about the Elementals seems to be shrouded in mystery. **_

"So the _baka-ou _couldn't open the door by himself? Pity," a deep voice commented. Vincent swirled around but saw no one.

Amun rolled his eyes. "Jumping to conclusions again, Akefia? Stop playing coward and step out of the Shadows. You're confusing him." At the succeeding silence, Amun sighed. He raised a tanned hand toward a particularly dense group of shadows in a nearby corner. A lazy wave dispersed them, revealing a teen who looked remarkably like Amun in many ways. They shared the narrowed eyes, high cheekbones, tone of their skin, and dark aura. He didn't wear the school uniform; instead a deep green shirt, jeans, and a black trenchcoat completed the outfit. Messy white hair spilled over the other student's shoulders.

_He was so immersed in what happened that he didn't notice the two boys standing right in front of him. "Move it, new kid," one hissed as Vincent bumped into him. Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved into a nearby wall. He caught a glimpse of white hair as the mystery person walked away._

Vincent took a step backwards. "Y-you! You're the one who pushed me into the wall!"

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Aw, does the new snake have a boo-boo? Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" he scoffed.

"A boo-boo? How old are you? Five?" Vincent countered.

It was then that Amun stepped between them, a hand held toward each of them. "That's enough, you two. Slytherin is a house united, remember that. Although Professor Snape is now the school's Headmaster, we shouldn't forget what he taught us, right Akefia?"

The albino made a sound of discontent and looked away. "Whatever."

Vincent blinked. "Wait a minute. Since Snape is the Headmaster, who's teaching Potions? I heard that he's one of the youngest Potion's Masters in the country…"

Amun chuckled. "Funny you should ask that question, Evans. Since not many of us made it into the NEWT level Potion's class due to the Headmaster's high expectations, we're being privately tutored by him. Assuming that you also made it into the class, there are about… four Slytherins in the class including yourself. You can conclude who the other three are."

If Akefia and Amun were also in that class, that left… "Malfoy?"

"Yes. He would be with us now, but he and the Headmaster have some important business to take care of. I do hope that you understand," Amun explained. He cast a quick _Tempus_ and noted that class started in five minutes. "We have a combined session today with the Ravenclaws. Although they are book-smart, I cannot help but wonder why the majority of them never arrive to class on time…"

At the sound of footsteps down the hall, the three teenagers turned. Vincent's eyes widened as he saw a Ravenclaw Sixth-year skipping towards them. Once the blonde reached the door, she frowned. "The Jabberwocky didn't get to this door, did it?" she asked in an airy voice. The girl pouted and took a few steps back. "Oh, hey Amun, Akefia!"

Amun chuckled. "Good afternoon, Luna. Up to your usual antics?"

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Antics?"

Akefia snorted. "He's asking if you're delusional, idiot."

Vincent glared at the white-haired teen. "For your information, Jabberwockies **are** real. They're just not native to this region!" _**Thank goodness for the extra tutelage that Keiichi gave me about the subject.**_

There was a shrug. "I'd rather not waste my energy with you idiots. I'm out." In a swish of his trenchcoat, the Shadows engulfed him. A few seconds later, there was no sign of him.

Amun placed a hand on his forehead. "I apologize for my brother, Luna. You know how he gets when he's agitated."

The Ravenclaw waved him off. "It's quite all right. I'm used to it." Luna turned to look at Vincent. "You're Vincent Evans, right? Quite remarkable what you did in the Great Hall the other day. The school's still buzzing about it. An Elemental, and a Lightning one at that…!" She smiled. "I'm Luna Lovegood," she continued, holding out a hand.

Vincent linked grips with her. His eyes widened at the spark of magic between them. Luna seemed oblivious to his shock when she dropped their hands. A glance at Amun, and Vincent saw a smirk. Amun, seeing the question in Vincent's gaze, nodded.

"We'll speak about this later," Amun commented, nodding his head to the others who finally began walking down the hallway. "Our first concern is this door. Vincent, would you kindly perform the incantation from the other day?"

Hazel eyes blinked before realization appeared. "Oh! Okay," Vincent stuttered as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door. "_Occulta magicae revelio!_" Instead of dark purple runes, bright gold ones assaulted the door. They immediately dispersed, showing no curse. Vincent's eyebrows furrowed as he tried the other charms he had learned in previous years in order to detect hexes. None of them showed a positive result.

Vincent reached out to open the door but found it locked. "_Alohomora_!" The lock retreated, causing the door to swing open ominously. The darkness that greeted them was absolute, but this time Vincent **knew** these originated from the Realm of Shadows. He heard muttered _Lumos_es from beside him before lighting his own wand. Amun nodded him forward, Luna following right aside the transfer student. As for the rest of the students, they decided to crowd by the door.

Vincent couldn't blame them; the first time he encountered the Shadows, he was just as shocked. _**But where could Keiichi be?**_ Taking a deep breath, he screamed, "_Magister_! Are you here?"

A deep chuckle was his answer. "Well done. _Lux, veni! (Light, come!)_" In an instant the darkness was dispersed by all of the high windows being thrown open. Warm autumn sunlight bathed the room, causing Vincent to sigh in relief. Keiichi sat atop the front desk, one leg crossed over the other. He clapped, once, twice. He smirked much the same way that Amun did. "In!" he barked to the students still outside. Immediately, they all rushed in.

Amun nodded to Vincent and Luna before taking a seat at the front. Vincent sat next to him. Luna motioned to the empty seat beside Vincent. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure," Vincent said, scooting his stool a bit closer to Amun's. He figured the extra seat next to Amun was being saved for Akefia… if he ever decided to show up.

Once everyone was settled, Keiichi flicked a wrist. The door to the classroom slammed shut, making some of the students jump. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Keiichi began, sliding off of the desk. He bowed to all of the students. "I am Keiichi Sakurai, your professor for this year. Headmaster Snape and I are veterans of the First Wizarding War and participants in the second. He has personally appointed me to the position considering what occurred last year."

Keiichi pulled off the glove on his left hand and unbuttoned the cuff of the crimson shirt. A few folds later, Keiichi bared his left forearm to the class. It was unblemished. "As you can obviously see, I am no Death Eater, so shred that thought right now. The Headmaster and I are close… comrades." In a few swift movements, the sleeve was pulled down and glove replaced. "I do, however, also hold the position of Head Disciplinarian alongside Professor Tamiya… which means, if you receive any detentions, you are to report to either her or me." Keiichi simpered, and Vincent swore he saw a semblance of a fang. "And I **assure** you all that my detentions are not… pretty." He chuckled at the shivers which ran through the bodies of the students. "Any questions?"

Luna raised her hand. "Professor, why do you wear that blindfold?"

"Ah, I figured one of you would ask. My eyes are quite sensitive to light, so they must be covered at all times. However, I do not need my eyes in order to see. This is a skill which, if you all put your full effort into this class, you will learn within the month." Keiichi tightened the knot at the back of the silk. "All creatures with sight rely on the sense far too much for their own good. Once night falls, they are easy prey for predators. Any other questions?"

Pansy Parkinson asked, "Are you related to Amun and Akefia? You look and act the same way."

A nod. "Yes, I am their uncle. I am the brother of their late mother, and therefore I am their acting guardian until they come of age later this year. I have time for one more inquiry before we truly begin."

Vincent timidly raised his hand. "I guess you heard what happened in the Great Hall during the Opening Feast… Could you explain it for us?"

Everything was silent for a few minutes. "Evans, come here," Keiichi finally said after a few seconds. As Vincent stood, the professor continued. "Vincent was a recent _discipulus_ of mine. From what I have heard, he displayed a great deal of power."

Vincent ducked his head as he stood next to Keiichi. "Sorry, sir…"

"I did not ask for an apology. Draw your wand." Without another thought, Vincent did. Keiichi waved a hand, conjuring some flammable material. A flick sent it to the far side of the room, where there was only stone. "Repeat what you did the previous morn."

"_Operstitium fulmen!_" A stream of lighting burst from the end of his wand, striking the material. It immediately set on fire.

The DADA professor banished the flaming mess. "Observations, class?"

Luna spoke, "It wasn't as powerful as the one from yesterday."

"Why do you believe that, Miss Lovegood?"

She paused for a few moments to think. "The wand?"

A nod. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, Vincent… resheath your wand. I want you to use your full strength."

Hazel eyes widened. "F-full strength? Sir, is that—"

Keiichi glared. "You should not worry about such trivial matters." The tone of his voice left no room for argument. "I will make sure that no one is hurt."

Vincent gulped. "Whatever you say, _magister_." He put his wand back into its holster and took a deep breath. Lightning gathered in his open palm, and after a few seconds he repeated the incantation. "_Operstitium fulmen!_" The force of the lighting caused Vincent to take a step back. The bolt struck the wood, sending flaming splinters across the room. _**This is what I was afraid of!**_

However, Keiichi was true to his word. "_Protego_," he said nonchalantly. The material bounced off the shield he erected in front of the entire class. An _aguamenti_ doused the flames. The newest Slytherin breathed a sigh of relief. He shook out his right hand; it still tingled with the raw power of his Element. Vincent sat back down, oblivious to the stares from the non-Elementals in the room.

"What you witnessed yesterday is what Elementals call an Impulse. Those who have little to no control over their abilities have them more often than not," the professor explained. "Vincent most likely had an… emotional reaction to the Unforgivable yesterday. I can assure you all that Headmaster Snape is making a smooth recovery."

_**Emotional?**_ Vincent wondered with a frown. _**Is that what it was? **_He shook his head as a wave of dizziness passed over him. _**Professor Tamiya is gonna have my head…**_

Syllabi were passed out. "Thus begins our theory on Elemental magic. Turn your texts to page ten." There was a swish of pages.

"Evans?" Amun asked, placing a hand on his arm. "Evans, are you all right?"

Vincent slumped to the floor, unconscious.


	9. In Memoriam

**A/N:** You won't believe how many times I've written and rewritten this chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied by it, but I hope that you guys like it!

**Image Song**: Lugia's Song from Pokémon the Movie: 2000 (known in Japan as Revelation Lugia). If you imagine this during the whole _Missus_ scene, it helps a ton. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter **OR** the Image Song. Just my OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>If Only You Knew<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 8: In Memoriam (In Remembrance)**

* * *

><p>True to Vincent's thoughts, he did receive hell for using magic and passing out during class. He was surprised, though, at how Professor Tamiya treated his former <em>Magister<em>. Vincent wrung the sheet of the spare bed Professor Tamiya provided for him while she scolded Keiichi.

"I cannot believe you! Both of you!" Professor Tamiya screamed. She entangled her hands in her hair, pulling out a few strands. "**You**," she continued, pointing at Keiichi who leaned unwavering against the doorframe, "should know better than to ask for a full strength demonstration!" Blazing golden irises turned to Vincent next. "And **you** should know better than to follow such a-a… such a **stupid** order! Honestly!"

Done with her rant, Professor Tamiya slumped into the plush chair sitting next to the bed. Her pale hands came to rub circles on her temples. It was then that Vincent noticed the large white bangs framing the woman's face. He frowned; she looked far too young to have that much stress.

Vincent gulped and choked out a weak, "Sorry, ma'am."

Her reply was a deep, exasperated sigh. "If you really are sorry, then stay—in—bed. Okay?"

"But!" Vincent protested verbally, although his body protested the sudden shout. "My meeting with Headmaster Snape—!"

"Has been postponed." At the new voice, both Vincent and Professor Tamiya turned to the doorway. Amun walked into the room, blood splattered across his Hogwarts uniform. His crimson gaze caught Vincent's hazel one. "You need not worry. The blood is not the Headmaster's." He turned his eyes to the healer. "Tamiya-sensei, Draco and Akefia have been injured. Thankfully their wounds are not lasting; Headmaster Snape is brewing potions as we speak."

Professor Tamiya frowned and stood. She swayed a bit on her feet but made a move to walk out of the room. The movement ultimately failed as a Keiichi thrust his arm across the exit. He shook his head saying, "You need to rest for tomorrow, Tamiya-sensei."

"Look," Professor Tamiya hissed, "I'm not in the mood to deal with this. There are students who need my help."

"No," was the firm response. "You're already overworking yourself, and Madam Pomfrey is here for a reason. Did Amun not just say that the Headmaster is taking care of the situation?" Keiichi removed his arm, his stern gaze keeping the woman in place. "If you overwork yourself, you will be in no condition to perform the _Missus_ ceremony tomorrow."

Professor Tamiya was waging an internal war against herself. For a moment she looked like she was going to strangle the other teacher. Another few seconds had her look like a kicked puppy. "All right, Tough-Guy," she finally resigned after a few moments of thought. "Can I go now? I'll take it easy." Professor Tamiya swept out of the room with Amun following suit.

Once the two were gone, Keiichi took the seat next to Vincent. "I swear, you children will be the end of me. I can only imagine what those two Slytherins got themselves into."

Vincent had never seen his _Magister_ look so… old. "Are… will you be all right?"

"Sometimes I wonder what **I **have gotten myself into, but that is aside the point. How are you truly feeling, Vincent?"

Vincent flexed his right hand which still tingled from the demonstration a few hours ago. To his knowledge, he was brought into Professor Tamiya's private healing chambers by Amun soon after he had passed out in class. "Exhausted. I'm not about to try that again anytime soon."

Keiichi hummed. "We should hope not, but you do have a tendency to attract trouble, Vincent." He chuckled briefly before leaning back in his chair. "For both of our sakes, please do try and refrain yourself."

A huff. "It's easier said than done, you know."

Another chuckle. "Yes, I do suppose that is the case. Either way, it is best if you sleep while you can. Do try and not let the recent revelations disturb your rest. Amun assured us that the Headmaster is taking care of the situation."

Vincent couldn't help but worry though. "But…"

"Draco and Akefia will be fine. They are Slytherins," Keiichi reiterated. "They will survive. I doubt the injuries they sustained will be permanent, especially if Severus is involved."

"But the amount of blood—!" Vincent tried to argue.

"The human body produces much more than that, I assure you. I could smell blood replenishing potions on Amun's robes. Now will you quit your incessant worrying?" Keiichi scolded. He shook his head again. "Some things will never change, no matter what kind of identity you undertake. Your heart, Vincent… it is both your greatest strength and weakness."

"What?" He gulped at a long ebony wand suddenly pointed right between his eyes.

"_Somni_ (sleep)." In an instant, Vincent's world blacked out.

* * *

><p>Cold moonlight beat down upon his face. Harry opened his eyes to a small room. All he could see were thick wooden bars surrounding him. Vincent choked and tried to move to no avail. <em><strong>Why can't I move?<strong>_ The panic continued to build in his chest, and he tried to scream, but that only came out as a cry. _**Someone get me out of here!**_

Footsteps echoed from his left. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" a soft feminine voice whispered. Vincent's eyes widened as a woman with long red hair came into view. There was no mistaking her emerald irises. _**Mum?**_ Arms came around Vincent and pulled him into a tight embrace. Vincent found himself cocooned against the woman's chest. A soft hand ran up and down his back, attempting to calm him down. Eventually Vincent's cries became soft sniffles.

There was a shift in his mother's grip which now had Vincent staring up into her face. He had never seen her so relaxed before. He'd only seen the wide grins in her pictures, not this small contented smile. She used her free hand to tussle his hair lightly. Was this what it felt like to be cherished? A part of Vincent told him that he was too old for such sentimentalities. However, since he never received such love growing up… he could afford this small bit. Vincent blinked owlishly up at her, causing his mother to laugh.

"You're not going back to sleep anytime soon, are you?" Lily asked. It wasn't as if she expected an answer, but Vincent sorely wished he could. Lily grabbed a light blue blanket from the crib before settling in a rocking chair. She wrapped Vincent up and settled back. Vincent internally cursed as he began to feel sleepy. "Are you waiting for your daddy to come back from his mission? We've been over this already, sweetheart. I don't even know when he's supposed to get back."

Lily sighed deeply, and that's when Vincent noticed the faint eyebags on her face. "You're just as worried as me, aren't you?" She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I wish… I wish we didn't have to go through all of this. Your father is a brave man, a very brave man. Every mission he comes back worse than before; more tired, more scarred, more broken. He says coming home to us erases all of the damage, but we know much better than that. If only—"

A familiar scent filled Vincent's nostrils: sandalwood, herbs, blood, and the scent of darkness. "Dada!" Vincent exclaimed before he knew what was coming out of his mouth. Lily's head snapped up, and Vincent followed her gaze to the doorway. A tired figure leaned against the doorframe obscured in shadow. Lily immediately stood and made to put Vincent back in his crib. However, the boy's frustrated cries prevented her from doing so. Vincent felt his arms reach out toward the man.

_**Why isn't he becoming as clear as mum?**_ Vincent asked himself as he was carried toward his father. Lily used her free hand to check his father for any head injuries. It was then that he was brought into his father's shaking arms. He was held as if this was the last time they would ever be with each other. Just the thought brought tears to Vincent's eyes. They fell as huge droplets rolling down his face. A calloused thumb wiped his tears away as his mother tried to shush him.

"That madman **will** be stopped," his father growled out. "I will do everything in my power to protect both of you. I swear it."

* * *

><p>Headmaster Snape resisted the urge to smack his face into a wall. He knew very well when the position was assigned to him that he would have to deal with his former colleagues, and he tried to stall as long as he could. He had just spent the last few hours brewing sensitive potions, and his mood wasn't much prepared for this. But with it being the first day of Harry Potter's memorial, there was a mandatory staff meeting. The Headmaster opened his eyes and glanced over his employees sitting in front of him.<p>

He cleared his throat. "Thank you all for attending this first staff meeting for the year. As today is the _Missus_ ceremony for the Boy-Who-Lived's soul, we must make note of a few things." Snape turned to Minerva. "I trust you can control your overemotional lions?"

The woman snorted. "Asking for full control is impossible, but I'll intervene as much as I can."

Snape nodded. "Good. Now I have been recently informed that the area in which the ceremony will be performed needs to be purified. This requires the use of the Founders' items, which I hope that the Heads of House have kept nearby?" Murmurs broke out among the teachers. Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall shared a glance.

"Using Elemental magic? Hasn't Hogwarts been plagued with enough Dark magic?" Slughorn hissed. He opened his mouth to continue but no words came out. A confused expression crossed his face as he tried again with the same result. The Headmaster turned his gaze to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who leaned back in the farthest seat, wand pointed at Slughorn.

"It is prejudice like that which makes Slytherin's daggers reject you," Professor Sakurai drawled, lazily drawing his wand in a circle. "If you disagree, at least do so respectfully. You need not be here. We have no time to hear your pompous bigotry." A jerk of the wand and a _finite_ ended the silencing spell.

_**Took the words right out of my mouth, **_Snape realized. He glared at the other Potion's Master. "Hogwarts herself was built on such magic, Horace. I see it only fitting for Elemental magic to once again be used on these grounds." Murmurs of protest began to circulate. Snape pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and muttered beneath his breath. _**It is useless to argue with those who refuse to see reason.**_ "The students will need to be led out to the ceremony site in a few hours," the Headmaster continued. "Heads of House should escort their respected students. The castle should be empty, as I am not completely sure how the _Missus_ ceremony will affect the wards. You are all dismissed."

Snape paid no heed to the whispers or the rush of feet signaling that most people had left, choosing instead to unsheathe the two daggers at his hips. They were both crafted from the finest silver and emeralds. Their blades curved at precise angles with just enough of a jagged edge to cleanly slice into any material. The emeralds encased in the hilts gleamed as they sensed his uneasiness.

The newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor stepped up behind him. Keiichi, too, looked intently at Slytherin's daggers. After a few moments he looked to Snape. "Are you sure you wish to go through with the ritual? You do realize there may be adverse consequences for you."

From instinct Snape brought his hand to his left forearm where the Dark Mark lay dormant underneath his long sleeved shirt. A frown crossed his face; the news of the Carrows' deaths would not hold lightly with the Dark Lord. He would find out soon, if he had not already. Snape gave his forearm a squeeze. He wouldn't allow a call from the Dark Lord to ruin this. It had been over two decades since he had received the mark, and the dark magic had interwoven with his own; perhaps that was what the DADA teacher was worried about.

"It is a risk I shall have to take," the Headmaster finally replied. "This is the least I can do for Potter."

Keiichi huffed and stood straight. "For Potter, you say. I find that hard to believe, Severus. Was he not the clone of your childhood enemy James? You spoke to me of your dislike before." He walked to the staff room's door. "Before you enter the ritual, make sure your priorities are straight. The _Missus_ reveals the truth to all those who participate. It would be best if you believe the truth yourself before it is forced before you." With that the man left with a swish of his cloak.

_**The truth?**_ Snape resheathed the daggers. Of course he was doing this for Potter. _**However small, the protection from this ritual should aid his soul. **_A nagging part of his brain asked himself just why he had protected Potter all of these years.

Early morning sunlight continued to spill into the room, bringing Snape's attention to the window. A single white flower sat in a pot, seeming to stare at the Headmaster. _**Lily…**_

* * *

><p>Vincent carefully opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through the hospital wing's high windows. The dream touched the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't point out any details. What he could remember was comprised of feelings: comfort, warmth, love. Although it was a dream, those feelings felt too real to be merely made up. <em><strong>It's like I was the most precious person to someone. Could that have been a memory?<strong>_

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's all right, Madam Pomfrey. I'll take it from here. He should be waking in a few moments, anyways." A murmur of discontent. "Madam, you know I'm not insulting you! We both know that these wounds are not physical ones." A sigh followed by footsteps signaled that the matron had left.

Vincent turned his head to the side to see one of the new professors. Professor Tamiya wore a long, flowing white dress with angel sleeves. Bells were strung throughout her hair, and gold followed the edges of the gown in an ornate pattern. She sat in a chair next to his bed, wringing out a white washcloth in a bowl on his nightstand.

Seeing Vincent awake, she smiled. "Hello there!" Professor Tamiya reached over to feel his forehead with the back of her hand. "Not as feverish as before. That's good. Can you try to sit up for me? Slowly, now." At the gentle incitement, the teen did. He felt a little dizzy at the movement, but Professor Tamiya said it was normal after what had happened. She handed him a potion, explaining, "This is similar to Pepperup Potion in the sense that it will relieve you of your exhaustion. You might feel a bit—what's the word—tingly after you drink it, but don't worry about it, okay?"

Although he eyed the vial warily, Vincent gulped the multicolored potion down. The aftertaste of peppermint caught him by surprise, as he was expecting one of the more foul concoctions he was used to receiving for injuries. As foretold, a zap of magic ran through the teenager leaving him tingling. "Woah," Vincent said, blinking many times. "You were right about that. It's like I never lost that energy from yesterday. What is that stuff?"

"That's something you should never rely upon, which is why you should take it easy," Professor Tamiya replied in a curt tone. "Now up you go! Everyone's outside at Harry Potter's memorial, and it's almost time for the _Missus_ ceremony."

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed as he got out of bed. While pulling on his robe, he thought, _**Right, it's Harry Potter weekend. **_He thought of his friends and whatever else he left behind when the professor led the way out of the hospital wing.

"I'd like to ask you something, Vincent," Professor Tamiya asked as they walked through the unusually empty Hogwarts hallways. She glanced at the teen from the corner of her eye. "Has your _Magister_ taught you about the origins of Elemental Magic?" After thinking a bit on it, Vincent shook his head in the negative. "The four Founders were renowned Elementals, that they were. Even without reading Hogwarts: A History, you should know that."

Vincent froze. _**Wait, how did she know I didn't?**_

At his expression, Professor Tamiya laughed. "I might be assuming wrongly, but the expression on your face tells me that you never read it. Trust me, no one has. Well, actually, just a few of us. Just a few."

"I knew that there were elements associated with each house, but I didn't know that they were Elementals themselves, professor," was the answer.

They stepped out onto the Hogwarts grounds, greeted by the sun. A gust of wind rustled their clothes and the bells entwined in Professor Tamiya's hair. Vincent blinked as they began to walk to a portion of the grounds which Vincent had never explored before. He couldn't help but feel a bit surprised; although he'd gone to Hogwarts for six years, he'd never been to this area.

"That's something that you'll need to learn then," Professor Tamiya pondered aloud. "The _Missus_ ceremony taps into the latent Elemental energy of the school. Where we're heading to is a place where that energy is the most powerful. You following?" Vincent nodded. "Good, good!"

At the top of a nearby hill, Vincent stopped and stared. There, in the middle of the valley, sat a large cherry tree. Pink and white blossoms dotted the branches and swayed in the gentle breeze. The petals littered the ground about the trunk in a circle. A mass of black gathered just beyond the tree, spreading in every which direction. From the looks of it, the whole school—and then some—was present.

Vincent's face fell. _**But just how many of them actually **__care__**?**_

"Hey," the woman asked, leaning forward to catch Vincent's gaze. "You okay?"

He blinked as he was poked in the side. Vincent jumped up and out of his thoughts. "Oh. Sorry, professor."

For the first time, Vincent saw a hint of a frown on Professor Tamiya's face. "Your last name is Evans, right?" A nod. The smile returned as the woman stood straight. "Lily Evans was a good friend of mine back when I went to Hogwarts, that she was!"

"Y-You knew her?" Vincent asked, eyes wide.

"Yup! She and I were rivals in a sense. We'd always try to outdo each other in all of our classes together."

Everyone knew about James Potter, but few knew about Lily. Or maybe, at least, they didn't bother saying much about her. "Would… would you tell me more about her?"

"Of course!" Professor Tamiya exclaimed. "But there's someone who knows a lot more about her than I do." She motioned for him to continue walking aside her. "Why don't you ask the Headmaster? He was much, **much** closer to her than I could ever hope for."

"But—" Vincent cut himself off. _**Vincent wouldn't know about Snape's worst memory.**_ "Hasn't it been a long time since she died?"

He struggled not to squirm beneath the particular gaze he received from Professor Tamiya at that. Why did she keep on trying to analyze him? Did he mess up already? "The Headmaster…" Professor Tamiya trailed after a few moments, "cared very much for Lily. She was his **everything**." A hint of sorrow accompanied her words. "Even after she was murdered by that mad man, his love for her only grew. He did his best to protect her son, even though his father was his worst enemy." Professor Tamiya sighed and shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand how hard that was for him."

Vincent couldn't say anything to that. He scanned the crowd instead, spotting his old friends in the front. His heart clenched at the possibility of never becoming their friends again. _**It would be too great of a risk if they found out who I was.**_ His breath caught in his throat as Hermione sobbed and buried her head in Ron's neck. Vincent opened his mouth to say something… anything… when he felt a gentle touch to his arm.

Golden eyes seemed to peer into his soul. The gaze faintly reminded him of Legilimency, but there was no probing against his now-natural Occulmency shields. They were nothing to brag about, but Vincent could confidently say that he could at least detect mental attacks and defend himself to an extent. _**What is she looking for?**_

The sound of footsteps made Vincent turn around. Keiichi stood there, crossing his arms. "Harassing my former student, Tamiya-san?"

"I wouldn't call it harassing," she retorted, placing a hand on her hip. "A Healer is allowed to look into her patent's eyes, no?"

Keiichi sighed and shook his head. "Remember, you were the one who said Vincent is not to use his magic."

Professor Tamiya placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Don't you dare worry!" She pressed a finger atop his heart. "Your _Magister_ taught you that Elemental Magic stems from three places: the mind, the soul, and the heart. The _Missus_ ceremony originates from the heart, you see." The sorceress winked. "You'll just need to follow what your heart tells you to do. Your Inner Magic won't be used... You'll see! I'll take care of all the magical business." She removed her hand to look at Keiichi. "Any sign of our dear Headmaster?"

"Everyone is waiting for you, Tamiya-san," Keiichi replied.

"Oh goodie! I'm ready when you guys are." The sorceress led Vincent and Keiichi toward the cherry tree. People turned to look at the three of them in surprise. When they came to about ten meters from the cherry tree, an invisible barrier stopped them. Vincent wouldn't be surprised if this was a similar spell to the one used on the Goblet of Fire. The magic was much stronger, though. Instead of a blue circle, a thin layer of white covered a circular area around the blooming tree.

Bells rang throughout the grounds, silence following suit. A gust of wind ruffled the clothes of all the students. With that wind, the scent of lilies wafted through the area. When he saw Professor Tamiya take off her shoes, he did as well. However, he was stopped from entering when Keiichi grabbed his shoulder. Looking back, Vincent saw the man shake his head.

The woman spoke to two teenagers inside the ward. They looked just like Amun and Akefia, but there was something different about them, something… lighter. One held a violin while the other sat in front of a piano. Ending her conversation with them, the woman used a _sonorous_ spell upon herself. "I welcome you to the _Missus_ ceremony for Harry Potter," she began. Professor Tamiya seemed to float to the front of the cherry tree, as her feet barely brushed the ground.

"The _Missus_ ceremony is an ancient ritual used to aid the souls of the departed," she continued. "Unfortunately, not all souls can find their way to heaven alone. I will be playing the role of the _Dux_ (leader) for today's ritual. Some of you may be wondering what exactly will occur. As the word _missus_ is a variant on the word 'send' in Latin, I figure this will be simple to put together."

Professor Tamiya smiled at the crowd and whispered, "Please pray for Harry's soul." She extended her right arm out from her side, glittering white magic trailing behind. Once the movement stopped the magic gathered together, materializing into a long golden staff. Atop the staff was some kind of multifaceted crystal in the shape of a star. The gold reflected the sunlight in all directions and cast rays of white from the center of the circle to its edges. Four distinct, congruent pieces appeared with a specific rune carved in a smaller circle in each piece.

"I call upon the Founders and their Elements for their aid," Professor Tamiya chanted, eyes drifting shut, "to Send one of your own to the eternal realm which lies above. I summon the spirit of Hufflepuff, the Earth Badger." One rune glowed a bright yellow and released a spectral badger outlined in the same color. It poked its nose into the air and sniffed before locking its eyes with Professor Tamiya. The badger tapped its back paws on the ground when it sat on its haunches, and the earth trembled. Immediately a plateau of solid earth lifted its form so it stood on eye-level with the sorceress.

She pointed her staff to the piece opposite of it. "I summon the spirit of Ravenclaw, the Wind Raven." A different rune appeared in a blazing aura of neon blue. From the wisps formed a spectral bird roughly the same size as the badger. It cawed aloud, and when it flapped its wings an abnormal amount of wind rustled the grass. The raven seemed to float upon invisible gusts which also kept it level with the sorceress.

To another empty wedge, "I summon the spirit of Slytherin, the Water Serpent." A silver light slowly circled its respective runes. A long, sinuous body formed from the magic, coiling into itself. The spirit raised its large head and stared at the woman. It appeared to be the size of an anaconda. Its tongue flickered out to taste the air.

"I summon the spirit of Gryffindor, the Fire Lion, the Founder of the House to which the departed belonged." With an arch of her staff to the sky, a pillar of fire erupted from the final section. Most of the students closest to the ritual circle shrieked at the sudden explosion, jumping back. Vincent was the only one left standing and staring at the fiery magic which created a huge lion. Gryffindor's spirit prowled around in a circle, tossing its great head back and forth. It nodded to the other three animals, though its gaze lingered on the snake immediately opposite of him.

In contrast to contrary belief, there was no malice found in the lion's eyes. Instead respect filled the ruby irises of the lion as it bowed to its opposite. Also to many people's surprise, the snake returned the gesture. No one dared to gossip now, but many questions would arise after the ceremony. Why were Gryffindor and Slytherin so civil to each other when their houses had such animosity between them?

The _Dux_ opened her eyes, but Vincent knew that something other than the teacher was in charge here. The ethereal glow in Professor Tamiya's eyes was subtle, but Vincent could recognize the Light Aura a mile away. Glancing over, he found Amun and Akefia, looking just as interested.

"I now call the Heads of House forward, bearing the weapons of each Founder," Professor Tamiya intoned. First Professor Sprout walked into the circle, her arms covered in some sort of golden gauntlets. Topaz jewels rimmed the edges and knuckles. She bowed to both the badger spirit and to Professor Tamiya, standing at the edge of Hufflepuff's area.

The next to come forward was Professor Flitwick, wielding some sort of navy-colored scepter. Aquamarines lined the cage at the top housing a ball of neon blue energy the same color as Ravenclaw's. He bowed to both Ravenclaw and Professor Tamiya before standing at the edge of Ravenclaw's area.

There were whistles and applause as the third person appeared. Headmaster Snape, not Professor Slughorn, walked into the white area. He clutched two daggers in his hands. The hilts were decorated with emeralds, and the curved blades looked to be made of silver. He nodded to the spirit of Slytherin and bowed with one arm to Professor Tamiya.

The last to arrive was Professor McGonagall. She wielded the sword of Gryffindor in her hands. The rubies decorating the hilt gleamed in the multitude of lights. Professor McGonagall and Gryffindor's spirit also shared a glance, much like the Headmaster and Slytherin's spirit did. She was the last to bow to the woman in the middle.

"I ask thee, the Heads of House of Hogwarts, representatives of the Founders themselves, to help me cleanse this area of all dark magic," Professor Tamiya continued. She stood her staff in the center of the circle, allowing it to float by itself. Taking a few steps back, she waited for the other professors' responses.

All at once the Heads of House thrust their weapons into a ground. A plethora of bright lights assaulted everyone's vision. When they cleared, the spirits representing each house were gone. The Heads of House looked like they were about to collapse on their feet. Each one of them clenched their eyes shut and took deep breaths. Headmaster Snape, especially, clutched his left forearm within a vice-like grip. His eyes were tightly clenched shut, and light tremors wracked his form. The white sheen in the purifying area had dimmed. It seemed as if the staff had gathered the power, the light surrounding it nearly tangible. Vincent saw Professor Tamiya take a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing the staff with her left hand.

Immediately music began to play. Vincent turned to see the two teenagers inside with their eyes closed, completely engrossing themselves in the music. They too were wrapped in the light which encompassed the professor. A step forward and the woman began to dance leaving patterns of light in her wake. _**Professor Tamiya said this was a variation on Elemental magic which stemmed from the heart.**_ Vincent looked down to the fist that had curled on his chest. When did that happen? A sense of calm washed over him as the music and dance continued. _**Is that why I feel so relaxed?**_

The white light swirled about the circular ward, blinding all of those inside. The students standing nearest to the circle shielded their eyes. All except Vincent, however. The Elemental took a step forward and immediately felt a rush of power. Vincent choked and was rooted in place. Magic encased not only his body but his soul, and the sheer amount of it sent his mind reeling. As Vincent gasped for air, the streams of light twirled around him.

Vincent was slowly urged forward. It was with great effort that he moved, the ceremony's magic relenting its hold on him only slightly. Quiet words and prayers invigorated him. They swept through his body through his bones and settled in his inmost being. The positive magic energized Vincent to a level he had never achieved by himself. The contrast between that and the hurricane of light happening around him confused Vincent to no end. He stumbled to the middle circle, dropping to his knees.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._"

He whirled around when everything suddenly stopped. An apparition stood in the middle of the circle, looking to be created from the ceremony's wild magic. It was a young woman dressed in a white dress with curly red hair spilling over her shoulders. Two transparent wings fluttered of their own accord behind her.

_**Mum?**_ Vincent thought. Words refused to come out of his mouth, so he was left gaping at the spirit.

She smiled gently, and suddenly Vincent realized while everyone spoke so highly of it. Her smile could dispel anything negative. Lily took a few steps forward and knelt in front of Vincent. Her hands cradled Vincent's face as she pressed a kiss to his hidden scar. "_I'm so proud of you,_" Lily whispered. She took a step back and opened her arms wide. "_Don't you realize how much you are loved?_"

Vincent followed the arc of her hands and saw each person outside the circle illuminated in different shades of light. Their sobs and sniffles tore at his heart, as if those sounds overcame all else. _**But do**__**they truly care? I don't even know most of the people here.**_ As if sensing his distress, Lily's apparition pointed over to Ron and Hermione. By this time both of them had fallen to the ground. Hermione looked to be screaming and struggling whereas Ron's tears fell silently.

"_Love works in mysterious ways,_" Lily whispered, turning back to her son. "_You're right assuming that some of the love here is… superficial. However, that does not stop this massive crowd from caring for you, whether that care is for the Boy-Who-Lived's image or for Harry Potter._" She paused, kneeling in front of Vincent once more. "_There is a reason why your life was spared from the Hellfyre, sweetheart. Remember, love is the key to defeating that monster._"

The music stopped.

Both Vincent and Lily looked to the only other person in the center circle with them. Professor Tamiya smiled at the pair. With her free hand she placed a finger on her lips and then crossed it over her heart. At that Lily smiled and stepped away from Vincent. The teen reached out for his mother… and his hand went straight through her white robes. Instead Vincent clutched his hand into the dirt, the grime digging its way under his fingernails.

_**Why? Why after all this time you're here, and I can't even touch you?!**_ Vincent thought angrily, sparks of lightning singeing the ground beneath his hands. _**I can't even speak to you!**_ His expression pleaded for Lily to stay.

Lily and Professor Tamiya nodded to each other. The Light Elemental slowly raised her staff to the sky, and the streams of light once swirling around them stopped. Runes had gathered at the top of the staff. "I pray," Professor Tamiya said softly, eyes upon the sky, "that your soul finds its purpose, Harry Potter." In a louder voice she continued. "Please accept the prayers of those who have come here today as well as those who are only here in spirit. Use this Light as a beacon of hope and guide your child's soul to the realm above." A beam of light exploded from the top of her staff into the sky, separating clouds. It seemed to go on forever, thinning the higher it went.

"And so it concludes," the Professor intoned, striking the bottom of her staff against the ground. A wave of light was released, scattering the spirits and auras summoned into tiny particles. The beam of light also dissipated leaving only the blossoms of the cherry tree lit. Professor Tamiya smiled at the crowds before saying, "You may all come to pay your respects to Mister Potter now. The ceremony was a success thanks to your fervent prayers for him." She bowed and stepped away towards her apprentices.

As Vincent slowly stumbled to his feet, he glanced around. The Heads of House seemed to have gotten their own bearings after that final blast. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout glanced over him but quickly turned to their own houses in order to get them in order to see the memorial. Feeling eyes upon him Vincent turned around to lock gazes with the Headmaster.

Vincent noticed that Headmaster Snape's gaze was full of questions. His gut told him, though, that they weren't only about the ceremony which just finished. That gaze had been on him ever since they 'first met' during the Sorting. Vincent slowly walked over to the Headmaster, trying not to stare at the way the Headmaster clutched at his left forearm.

"Mister Evans," the Headmaster began slowly, "I apologize for missing our meeting yesterday. There was an emergency with a few of the students."

"That's okay," Vincent answered. "Amun told me that the Slytherins needed your help. They're good now, right?"

A nod. "I wished to ask you about what happened the other day. Here, however, may not be the proper place to be talking about such." The Headmaster frowned as he saw the students run up to the memorial behind them. Among the tears there were flowers, chocolates, and all kinds of gifts thrown around. "Monday evening, after classes, perhaps we could meet in my office."

"That'll work," Vincent replied. "This weekend's all for Harry Potter. I won't interfere with that." With his eyes still on the memorial, he left Snape to blend back into the crowd.

He tried his best not to think of the ceremony and the feelings it brought forth.

* * *

><p>Snape watched as Vincent disappeared into the sea of black. As much as he did want to talk to the young Elemental, he knew very well that they could be overheard. If the Dark Lord were to learn that the boy had such immense power… He shook his head; he didn't even want to think about it.<p>

What was he even doing in the center of the ritual? Snape made a mental note to ask Kiseki later, not that he expected a straight response from her. Did this mean he was truly related to Potter? A distant cousin perhaps? If so, why hadn't he heard anything about him from… anyone, really? It almost was as if he appeared from nowhere… Then again, it would have been a good idea to hide any relation from the Potters. Snape frowned. There was still something suspicious about Vincent.

Instead of dwelling on the new student, the Headmaster stepped to the side, allowing the rest of the school to grieve. The first group at the memorial was that of Potter's closest friends. Granger collapsed in front of Potter's picture, muttering apologies. Her bushy hair became even more unkempt lately, if that was even possible. The Weasley boy stood next to her like a rock, and he had his own words to say in a calmer voice. Molly Weasley and the rest of her brood were close behind.

He dully noted that Lupin was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it was too dangerous for him to be here due to his werewolf status. Snape continued to watch and spotted various members of the Order paying their respects to the Boy-Who-Lived. _**Boy-Who-Died, now,**_ the Headmaster grimly thought.

Did he feel guilty? Yes, a part of him definitely did. He and Draco's exit could have been much better last year. It didn't help that Potter's last words from him were filled with hate. Snape didn't expect anything less from the boy. Knowing that he couldn't explain the reason for his seemingly irrational hate for Potter to his face left an empty feeling.

Once the crowd left, Headmaster Snape turned his attention to the memorial. He sneered at the sheer amount of roses littering the ground. "Disgusting." With a wave of his wand, the roses tied themselves together into simple bouquets.

He knelt on one knee in front of the marble. It was clean and simple, probably the complete opposite of what the boy wanted. "I… My dislike of you—no, my hate for you—was not entirely what it seemed to be. I admit that I was blinded by my prejudice against your father," Severus began, his mouth dry. "The weeks since your demise have been… enlightening. I didn't save your hide year after year to have you perish in a fire.

"I have my own reasons to believe it was foul play." He clenched his right fist. "I wasn't able to protect you, but I'm making a new promise to both you and Lily. I swear that I will bring your murderers to light. They will get what they deserve, and if the punishment must come from me, so be it." Snape stood up before pointing his wand at the picture. "_Finite Incantatem_."

What was apparently empty space melded away to reveal a single, withered lily. Snape shook his head and put his wand away. Instead he only held an empty palm upwards. "_Cum aqua renovo_ (I renew with water)." A sphere of water appeared above the Headmaster's palm, and a quick flick of a wrist sent it spiraling at the lily.

The water melted against the petals and immediately revived the poor flower. "Rest in peace, Harry Potter." The Headmaster turned around and walked away.


End file.
